Civilization for Dummies
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Mycah was chased down by the hound. Who would have thought when he died a transmigrant immortal would wake up within him. Now his goal is to have lots of sex and uplift this primative world. He wants his power armor back damnit. Next thing he knows after a few centuries of progress a bunch of starship fashists try to wreck his stuff. MA for obvious reasons. Crackish Warning.
1. Chapter 1

The hound chased after him on horseback. His sword gleamed in the torchlight. Mycah ran with all his might. His heart pounded as the sound of galloping hooves drew closer. His lungs screamed for air as he pushed his body to the brink.

A man can't outrun a knight on horseback. Poor Micah didn't have a prayer. The hound was too good. As adrenaline pushed through Micah's body, he searched for a tree, a lake, or a ditch to leap into. Even as he searched, he knew his time was coming short. The executioner's axe was falling. Soon Mycah would be no more.

He never heard the sword like he did in his dreams. The world was muted to him like it always was when he was awake. He heard the pounding of hooves, the flutter of bat wings, and the pounding of his own heart.

In his dreams he was more than a butcher's boy. He was a warrior who wore armor greater than any knight. His sword could cleave through anything. Why did he play at being a knight with Arya? Well he made the decision because he wanted to live his dreams.

The blade struck as it might have always been meant to do. His heart stopped as it was cleaved in two. It was driven so hard it pierced his sternum and pushed out three inches. The blade lurched free and Mycah fell. His life blood flowed out. As his mind went muddled, he held on to the dream. He wanted to live it even a butcher's boy dreamed of being a knight.

"Sorry boy, you weren't fast enough." The hound said.

Mycah felt his body turn and spasm. Something was happening to him. Whatever it was, it was gold. A hard-heavy golden substance began pouring into him. Soon enough of it was collected. His body shook and his bones cracked. Another blade sliced into his throat and opened it. His blood poured out as his heart began to beat again.

The wound on his neck began to rapidly close. More of the substance entered his body and he felt another crack. Bones, muscles, and tendons they were all changed by the substance.

Pain unlike any he'd ever felt shot through his body. He opened his mouth and screamed. His vocal cords tore, healed, and tore again. Memories of the dreams came to him in more detail. That wasn't all. He experienced a world with a school full of monsters. Knowledge flowed into him; he was once called Morpheus. He was the wielder of the sword oblivion. This was aura resonance.

Filth poured off his body flowing like thick mud from his pours. Clegane raised his sword and chopped at Mycah's throat. Sparks flew off but his neck didn't cut. Mycah or Morpheus it was indivisible. In that moment, the qi he'd absorbed from the world condensed and his foundry lit. A golden aura flew from his body as he roared into the air. His feet left the ground.

"Piss on this." Clegane said and ran off. People had come and gathered around to watched the spectacle.

His control returned to its former high foundry level. As far as the cultivation world was concerned, he was fairly weak. In this world of swords and horses. He might as well be a god.

He flew to a nearby river on the trident and began washing the filth from his body. Guards stood on the edge of where he bathed himself.

"Hey let me through he's my friend." Arya called out.

The northmen refused to let her through. Lord Stark and his father were present. Neither man knew what to do. He was basically clean. The filth from his body was gone. He felt better to be clean. This world was Yokai and he wasn't bound as he was before. These people were sheep and if he wanted his weapons and armor in a timely fashion, he'd need to be their Shepard. That was a good name. He'd be their golden Shepard.

He stepped from the river naked as the day he was born. It was a fitting entrance as any. His body rippled with energy. Mycah raised a hand and focused on the fire. Slowly, his consciousness and aura altered the very laws of reality. All to do something simple. A bit of friction was created, oxygen was fed into the spark, and a flame emerged.

Tentacles emerged that were fleshy, full of nerves, and infinitely dexterous. They fanned out and collected brush, twigs, and a solid log. Once the brush was collected, he lit it. Then he slowly added the twigs until the fire was strong enough for the log.

The tentacles retreated and the fire rose. Mycah stood by the fire warming up. He shook trying to get the excess water off himself.

"Father, do I still have an extra set of clothes." Mycah called from his fire. The guards stared in shock.

"Yes, I'll go get them for you. Lord Stark," His father bowed.

**Author's Note: This is going to be a bunch of crackish civilization building nonesense with lots of lemons. ** Please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

As Mycah finished covering his manhood, he spied Arya watching him. Lord Stark was constantly moving between them to block her view. Despite that his dick appeared to be all that was on her mind. Maybe the septa should keep a closer eye on her. Else some dashing golden clad immortal might steal her.

His eyes met lord Starks icy greys. The lord of Winterfell wasn't a fool. That must have known what was going on or what would go on.

He approached lord Stark and the northmen gathered around their lord. Their bucklers, swords, and axes were ready to defend their lord. "Hey, stop that he's my friend don't hurt him." Arya yelled. Had she finally gotten his dick out of her head.

Nope from his view she was still staring at his crotch.

The men looked at him in fascination and a little terror. None of their weapons shook. That was a good sign in his opinion. Or it maybe he wasn't commanding respect.

Nymeria Arya's dire wolf growled at his approach. He glanced at it and raised his aura. She started snarling in response. A good sign. "It's ok Nymeria, he's a friend that's Mycah."

"Ah you knew me as Mycah the butcher's son. I'm now Mycah the pilot." Arya looked at him with a strange expression.

"You're playing a trick on me aren't you." He frowned and thought about it.

"Well I can fly can't I. That makes me a pilot." Lord Stark cleared his throat.

"No, that would make you a bird." Arya argued.

"But I'm human and I don't have wings, so I'm a pilot." Mycah floated off the ground a little to show Arya he was serious.

Arya glared at him for a moment. Lord Stark cleared his throat again. "That's magic so aren't you a wizard."

"W," Lord Stark tried to cut in.

"No Arya wizards ride on broom sticks. Well some don't need them or use magic carpets. But magic carpets are illegal. I could get one for you, I think they were made illegal because you don't need magic to use one." Mycah interrupted.

"Son show Lord Stark some respect." His father said.

Mycah turned his head in confusion. Lord Stark looked as if he had something to ask and it was burning him inside.

"I'm sorry m'lord please ask away." Lord Stark sighed aloud and cleared his throat again.

"What are you and what was all of that?" Lord Stark asked.

"I'm a Pilot. That was the most direct path to building a self-sustaining fire." He didn't have to guess what Lord Starks next question would be.

"What is a pilot, exactly?" Arya asked.

"Oh, a soldier of the legion who wears powered armor and caries legion armaments of war." Mycah said.

"What's the legion?" Arya asked. Lord Stark frowned but said nothing.

"The legion is an organization of," Mycah smiled down at Arya. "Well you could call them men who learn the grandest mysteries. Don't worry the legion isn't on this world." Mycah said.

"Does that mean you like puzzles?" Arya asked.

"I personally love puzzles the more difficult the better." His current puzzle was how to advance this ass backwards society. His only clue was nothing given has inherent value. Now how was he going to use that.

"Why do we need to worry if the legion was on this world?" Ned Stark asked.

"Oh, we'd destroy your ass backwards government and install a better one." Mycah said. Lord Stark froze for a moment.

"Why would the legion do that? What's backwards about our government?" Arya asked.

"You need look no further than literacy. How many men are literate among the population? Less than 4 percent of the small folk are literate." He nodded his head. Yes, that was where he could start. Literacy needed to be spread far and wide. In this situation, he lacked the nail for the boot. The nail was a way to increase the availability of books. A printing press was made in the mediaeval world.

"Lord Stark this boy is clearly deranged. He talks of literacy and making removing governments. Might he be possessed by some spirit." Jory the captain of the Stark guard said.

"Sure, let's go with that. I'm deranged. All that you've seen is an illusion." Mycah said. He had a printing press to build and books to disseminate. Then he had an uprising to plan. He would be so busy soon. He wondered if he'd have any time left to play with Arya.

"Regardless, his grace wants to see all involved in the fight." Lord Stark said. He shrugged and followed the lord. He floated off the ground glowing golden. People quickly caught sight of him and made signs of the seven.

"Could you stop that?" Lord Stark asked.

"Which part the floating or the glowing?" Mycah whispered.

"Both." Lord Stark demanded.

"Why?" Mycah made a show of looking around. "Oh, it's causing faith." He coughed echoing it with his aura.

"Excuse me people on your knees and or worshiping me. This is not an act of some god, demon, or spirit. I'm just a normal human who happens to have god like power. Please carry on with your lives. I don't accept prayers or intervene with your daily lives. Any wishes you desire from me will need equal or greater compensation." Mycah turned to Lord Stark and nodded his head. As far as he was concerned the problem was solved.

"What kind of compensation?" One of the king's retinue asked. This one was in red armor. A Lannister guard by his coloring.

"What do you want?" Mycah asked.

"What if I wanted you to heal my son? He's been lame all his life." Mycah tapped his chin.

"That isn't hard. I won't regenerate a new leg but repairing a limb is feasible. Does he have most of the leg?" The guard nodded his head hope fully in his eyes. "Alright, 20 stags and I'll heal him. If you can't make the payment right away, I'll accept it in installments. My interest rate is 10% per year the payment isn't met."

I turned back to Lord Stark. "Wait you said you won't regenerate a limb. Could you do it?" Arya asked.

"With some practice. It will take quite a few tries to get it right. Arms are complicated." Mycah said.

"I forgot how easy it is to profit over a primitive society's sick. As I recall the other is the cause of infection according to most Maesters." Mycah said with a cackle. "I'm going to be rich especially during the next war."

"You would charge each man for their life on the battlefield?" Lord Stark asked.

"Absolutely, that's when men are most desperate to win and will trade anything. Second only to mothers with sick newborns. I'm going to be so rich." Mycah said. Arya gave him a concerned look.

"Relax, friends and their family get healing free of charge. That doesn't mean I'm going to heal everyone just because I can. If I provide a service, I expect compensation" Mycah said.

"What if they can't pay?" Arya asked.

"Indentured servitude. They lose the ability to choose their career path. I'll take them into my service have them trained and then they will work for me until they've paid their debt." Mycah said.

"Here that is called slavery and its illegal." Lord Stark said.

"Then don't lords practice slavery as well. You control all the land and take a cut out of your small folk's labors. If they don't pay you violently take what you think is owed. Most can't even choose to go to another lord's territory." Mycah argued. They were finally approaching the king now.

"We'll talk more later." Lord Stark assured.

"So, this is the kid who struck you with a stick. Why did you pick a fight with someone who's floating?" King Robert asked.

"He wasn't floating before. He and that girl attacked me, then the wolf bit me." Joffrey said.

"Liar, he attacked Mycah and the hound ran him down on his horse." Arya yelled.

"Your Grace," Mycah said.

The king turned his gaze on Mycah. "Go on tell me your side of it."

"Joffrey was drunk off his ass. Lady Sansa was as well. He was stumbling when he walked. The smelled of spirits. Neither may remember what happened. They might have sobered up and put what pieces they like together. I propose that neither are reliable witnesses." Robert rubbed at his beard.

"Father you can't believe him." Joffrey said.

"My Joffrey isn't a drunk" Cercei said. The woman and felt like a snake. He'd heard of other of his kind boinking mystical creatures before. This one he wouldn't touch with someone else's dick. Strangely, he could see her as a centaur. It was rumored her personality quite resemble a horse's ass.

"Well your grace its rather mute. He already had the hound chase me down and kill me. I'm just immortal, so it didn't work." Mycah said. The king nodded as if he'd heard it all before.

"Lancel you fucking fool more wine. The king is thirsty, and the world isn't making sense." Robert said. When the king turned back to him there was something of a smile on his face. "Well wife you can't kill someone twice. Hound get your ass out here." Robert yelled.

"Yes, yer Grace." The hound said.

"Did you kill this boy?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I ran him down on my charger and stabbed him through the heart. I picked him up to lay him across my mount to take back and prove he died. Then he started moving again, so I slit his throat. That's when he started glowing. I tried slashing at him, but my sword wouldn't cut him after that."

"Well do you here that my wife. He's already been executed. So, let it be done." Robert demanded.

"What about the beast that bit my son?"

"Fine Woman, I'll have the dire wolf killed." Arya took off running but the guards caught her. Mycah let out a sigh. Arya owed him a suck for this.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Time didn't freeze so much as his perception changed. Lord Stark was in the process of telling the king he'd do it. Arya's face was red and in the process of bursting with tears. Cercei had active smirking bitch face. The king looked tired and only half drunk, the poor guy. They were all frozen in time.

His aura moved his body and he took a step. He stepped beside Arya and lowered his head to her ear.

"I'll save Nymeria, you'll owe me." The karmic string connected, and the pact was sealed. So long as he saved Nymeria she'd owe him something special. That was good. Now how to convince her that a blow job was a worthy repayment?

Then he noticed the queen's mouth was open in her smile. He took her wine cup half raised to her lips and filled it fresh from the nearby latrine. Mycah stepped back and placed it in her hand. He was moving at speeds equal to the return stroke of lightning. He turned to Nymeria. To his perception only seconds had passed.

This wasn't the only path to success. He walked over and tripped Joffrey. A gentle tap was all it took to send his leg out and throw off his balance. Mycah thought it was like being a painter. Now that he was getting started, he was getting a feel for what he wanted.

Working his aura like this was exhausting. It tore at his body and wore at his mind.

He had to focus aura throughout his body to enhance his senses. It was a trick he hadn't learned until recently. His senses were his world. By increasing the speed of information time seemed to freeze. From there he moved himself with his aura. His body little more than a vessel for the energy. At his fifth second his time the world started to move a little more.

He placed a barrier around Nymeria and ran off. Mycah landed deep in the forest miles from the camp. After placing her out of danger, he flew back.

Once he was back, seven seconds of his time had passed. His aura throbbed. He was using 75% output for this feat. That put him at high foundry level. Unfortunately, he couldn't surpass 75% control over his output yet.

Just before his senses and perception of the world returned, he figured out what the scene was missing. He grabbed a shovel and found the biggest freshest pile of pig shit in the field. The he placed it right where Joffrey would land.

He looked at his work. The queen was about to take a sip of piss, Joffrey would eat pig shit, and Nymeria was gone. The eight second passed and his hold over time loosened. He returned his senses to normal and time continued.

The queen took a sip of the piss just as Joffrey fell. As she chugged a mouth full she gagged before seeing Joffrey fall. Her eyes shot wide and she gagged and screeched. All over the king. Joffrey fell face first into the pig shit.

The boy screamed and spat he raised up his face covered from brow to chin in shit. "Mother," He screamed, while cercie gagged. The king sniffed the liquid covering him. Sansa was at Joffrey's side.

"Its ok my prince, I'm here. It will be ok. We'll get you cleaned up." Joffrey turned and pushed her away.

"What the hell woman. Did you just cover me in piss?" The king stood up half in a rage. Then looked over at Joffrey. "Boy can't you stay on your fucking feet. Lancel get me a wet towel now. Hound go wash your fucking charge in the river." The king glared at Cercie. "Woman it seems you've befallen a prank. Go get cleaned." The king said with a chuckle.

"Where is the fucking dire wolf? Go hunt the beast down." A few guards got together to carry out the order. Jamie Lannister took his sister to get her cleaned up. "Kingslayer go take your sister to get clean."

The king looked around at his audience. "Your dismissed. Go you two and play preferribly away from my son. Gods damned floating butcher's son, get out of my sight and walk on the ground. That's an order from your king." Mycah let his feet touch the ground.

"Thank you your grace." Lord Stark said.

Once they were back to the Northman side of camp Lord Stark turned. "Why did you do that?" Lord Stark asked.

"It was easier to make fools of them than to kill the king's men. Should I have overthrown your friend's rule and taken king's landing instead?" Mycah asked.

Lord Stark froze and stared at him. "Does life mean so little to you?"

Mycah thought about it for a moment. "Well standard procedure for taking a kingdom is to take the capitol first. From there, I'd take the nearest kingdoms. It wouldn't take longer than a few days to take all seven with my power. That should ensure that the least amount of life is taken." Mycah said.

"Then why don't you?" Arya questioned.

"If something is that easy to take then does it have any real value. Its only a kingdom. I could take over the whole planet in a few years, if I wanted to.

I'd have to face constant rebellions. That is only fun to put down the first couple times. Then it gets repetitive.

Eventually, under my rule they'd have it too good. With no hardship people get used to easy lives and they want more. I've seen where this road goes. No thank you, I don't want the seven kingdoms or this world." Mycah said.

"Maybe you should take over the world, if it would be that good for everyone." Arya argued.

"No this is ridiculous, he's just a butcher's son. Why should he be powerful and not someone who deserves it like Joffrey? I'm going to tell the queen who did this." Sansa said and made to storm off.

"No Sansa you aren't. I'll break off your betrothal to Joffrey if you say a word." Lord Stark said.

"Could you heal my brother?" Arya asked. The entire group of northmen froze.

"Of course. If you want, I could fly you over to winterfell and I'll heal him now." Mycah tapped his chin. "You'll need to dress warmly. The air up high is much colder. I'll fly us there fast but you could freeze if you go dressed like that." Mycah said.

Arya blushed, she was dressed like a little boy ready to work in the fields. "I'll get my furs." She said and ran off for her wagon.

"Don't worry lord Stark she isn't the first person I've flown around. We will either return in the morning or evening depending on how long it takes to repair your son." Mycah said.

"What can I give you in return for this?" Lord Stark asked.

"A betrothal to your daughter would be nice. But unfortunately, you have the friend price. So you don't own me anything." Mycah said.

"Why do you want to marry my daughter? From what you say you could have anyone in the world." Lord Stark questioned.

"Before I died, she defended me against Joffrey. With nothing but a stick and a dire wolf pup she defended me against a prince who wielded live steel. He swung at her and would have killed her.

If she asked me to kill that little shit, I would in a heart beat. Damn any of the consequences." Mycah smiled a bit. "I have a feeling she'd going hot. Its better to buy in now before I have to start honor killing the competition."

"Just when I think you're husband material for her, you ruin it with your own words." Lord Stark said.

Mycah shook his head and let his aura flow out. In the night he glowed like a star. "I am myself and that's all I can be."

Arya showed up soon after covered from head to toe in furs. Even her mouth was covered. Mycah wrapped her in tentacles and put a barrier around her.

"Every time I get used to the glowing you do something completely alien." Jory the guard captain said. Mycah nodded and shot off the ground. In moments the camp below was a speck of light. Golden aura encircled him and he shot through the sky. North was his destination.

A trip that took weeks for the king's retinue took him about 11minutes. He hovered above winterfell. Ice covered spires numbered in the dozens. Almost a mile of castle covered the ground surrounded by a high wall of stone. It was truly a masterpiece of architecture. It was large symmetrical and understaffed. The massive castle didn't hold as many people as it could have. This was supposed to be the bastion of the Starks. Yet only the lord and his family lived here. This was the castle of the kings of winter. It was wasted by the current social structure. Mycah's opinion aside it was a beautiful castle. He wanted to live in it with Arya.

He flew down to a window with fire flowing from the chimney. Mycah entered the room to see a sleeping Lady Stark, an unnamed dire wolf, and the boy himself. Just as he landed and explosion went off. "Fire someone yelled."

Lady Stark awoke to see Mycah and the form of Arya wrapped in furs. She ran after lady Stark. "Mother," she yelled just as lady Stark was waking up.

"Arya, what are you doing in here what's happening?"

Arya opened her mouth to answer. Before she could, the door to the room slid open and a man with a dagger stood there.

"You were supposed to go investigate the fire. I was only here to kill the boy." The man moved dagger in stabbing position. Mycah raised a finger. A beam of golden light stabbed through the man's heart. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Arya did he mean Bran or me?" Mycah asked.

"Bran obviously, but if you really wanted to know then you shouldn't have killed him. Couldn't you restrain the next one?" Arya asked.

"Sure thing the next crazy guy with a dagger come to assassinate you family, will get kid's gloves." Mycah said with a grin.

"You know what I mean." Mycah turned back to Bran.

"What's going on here who's he?" Lady Stark asked.

"That's my friend Mycah he's a pilot. He's here to heal Bran." Arya said.

He watched Lady Stark look at the smoking crater that was the gaping wound in the catspaw's chest. Here comes the judgement. He counted down from three.

"Can you heal him?" That wasn't what he predicted.

"Absolutely," Mycah said, as he began really looking at the tragedy that was Bran's spine.


	4. Chapter 4

Mycah's diagnosis for Bran's back wasn't good. The boy couldn't have fallen worse if he tried. Which meant, this was going to take days to do. Perhaps, he should have asked for chunk of the North in return. He paced around the room much to the lady's chagrin.

"Can you do it?" Lady Stark asked. Mycah nodded his head. His pacing increased in speed.

This wasn't an issue for his kind. Pilot's healed their bodies with aura. Any damage done without aura behind it could be healed. Well if no divine entity was involved. A powerful priestess for instance could do some damage. Avatars were worse fully capable of killing a pilot. Then there were incarnations. Mycah shivered at the thought of one emerging.

"What's the problem Mycah?" Mycah opened his mouth to reply. The stopped how could he tell her there was something he feared. She looked at him with large expectant eyes driving him to speak. Just before he would have spoken his fears, a burly auburn-haired man burst in.

"Mother are you and Bran alright, there was a fire." Rob shouted then stared down at the corpse with a smoking hole in its chest. A Valerian Steel dagger with a dragon bone handle attached to it lay next to the catspaw's hand. And we children who shouldn't be here. "What's going on?" Rob asked.

"Everything is fine Rob, could you take care of that corpse?" Lady Stark asked.

"Mother what's going on, why is Arya and a strange boy here in Bran's room?" Rob asked.

"Oh, he's a wizard your father sent with Arya to heal Bran. He says he can do it, but I think he's trying to figure out where to start." Lady Stark supplied.

All the time spent shivering and thinking about incarnations wasn't time well spent. Mycah focused his attention back to Bran's body. His sixth sense slipped easily beneath the skin as he observed what was hidden. Ultimately, the breaking of Bran's back was a mechanical problem. A mechanical solution would have to do. Mycah wasn't a doctor but perhaps he could be a mechanic.

"The fall didn't do him any favors. I can do it but, it'll take days." Mycah added.

"Wait how, Maester Luwin said its impossible." Rob said.

"He's a Pilot Rob." Arya supplied. Mycah turned to Arya to see her grinning at him. He let out a sigh and prepared to get to work.

"Wait, I thought mother said he was a wizard." Rob said his eyes were watching the room for another danger. This was going to take three days of straight concentration and herculean control. It was just the thing to push him to the great circle of foundation.

"Wizards require blood sacrifice on weirwood trees to boost their magic. We Pilots don't do that." Mycah said.

"Can anyone become a wizard?" Arya asked. She wasn't fooling him.

"Some have more talent than others, but you can't, you must have balls to be a wizard. You'd be a witch. Some in the last great council threw around the title of wizardess but it never caught on. Wizard as a title holds true to the grey beard stereotype." Mycah said, as he continued to scan Bran.

He could use his tentacles like tubes to create a path through the inflammation for the nerves. Once he reconnected them, he'd send small shocks through to wake them up.

"What if I wanted to be a Pilot?" Arya asked.

"I'd tell you to practice meditation for an hour today and increase your time to six hours. Once you can meditate for six hours straight, survival of the first stage is guaranteed. Going from the refinery stage to my stage is often deadly. I'll walk you through it when the time comes. It's better to have someone help you through it. Its best to have two pilots assisting but I'm the only one." Mycah said as he focused on Bran.

"Can you really fix my brother?" Arya asked.

"I have a game plan and if I don't fuck up it will work." Mycah said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Lady Stark asked.

"I'm going to create small tubes to act as tunnels through the inflammation to protect his spine. I'll reattach any nerves I find detached. This will take three days and nights." Mycah said. He looked at Arya. "Once I get going, I can't stop." She still didn't seem to get it. "If you have any more questions ask them now." Arya opened her mouth then closed it. Her mother was glaring at her.

"What do you need?" Rob asked.

"I just need to focus for three days straight."

A golden tentacle appeared and rose to Bran's neck. Then it burst into millions if micro tentacles. They slipped through Bran's skin and followed his nerves down. Mycah closed his eyes and devoted himself entirely to his task.

He traveled down from the brain stem finding dozens of tiny nerves separated from the beginning. The impact wasn't kind to Bran. From the micro tentacles nano tentacles emerged to grasp the nerves and pull them back together. He used aura to make a cast of sorts then used a tiny electrical pulse to stimulate the nerves. The cast would dissolve in time.

Hours passed as he worked repairing nerves in the chest to ease Bran's breathing. He'd expected some damage here but not to this extent. The boy would still be able to breath but just barely. Sleep would be difficult for him.

A day had passed before he finished with the chest. Then he came to the next issue. The inflammation had crushed the nerves. He pushed at the inflammation. At this point it was more akin to mining than any surgery. Bleeders happened all the time and he had to patch up the holes. Then he pumped the blood back to an artery.

It was the second day and he still worked. He tunneled out a single section. The nerves were broken in several places. He placed them in casts thought it felt more like molds. With a few shocks the nerves came back and he used the cast to connect them. Without the pressure from the inflammation the nerves tried to reconnect themselves. He started to pull back from his first tunnel and waited for any sign of collapse.

Instead of collapse bleeders appeared everywhere. Hours of patches and pumping later the tunnel was cleared and stable. Mycah started the next tunnel. He only had thousands to go.

It was the third day and he was on a roll. His ability to manipulate flesh was improving with each tunnel. Bleeders hardly happened with his newer tunnel design. He used a suction cup like end to his arches to distribute the pressure more evenly. This increased the speed of his progress by 80%.

The occasional bleeder still happened. Now he had the process down. They were patched up and the excess blood was pumped out almost automatically. To make matters better the swelling was going down on its own. At exactly 71hours and 29minutes Mycah had finished the little operation.

Mycah opened his eyes and gently withdrew his tentacle. He turned to see Lady Stark watching. She looked like warmed hell but hopeful. A smile flashed on Mycah's face. He nodded his head.

"Did you do it, he'll be able to walk?" Lady Stark asked.

"Well, it's more like I've set his body up to heal properly. Everything is back together. He just must let his body heal. So, I'd advise keeping him in bed for a few more days. Want to see something cool?" Mycah moved to Bran's foot and brushed it. The toes moved. Her breath hitched at that.

"You've done house Stark a great service today. Is there anything we can do for you?" Lady Stark asked.

"I've already told Lord Stark family of my friends get healing for free." Mycah thought about it for a moment. "Besides, I owed Arya one."

"That is very noble of you. In return you will always have a place in Winterfell." Rob said as he made his way in. A shaggy haired blonde guy followed behind him.

"How do we know it worked?" Bran's foot moved and stretched at that. The boy rolled over on his side and started opening his eyes. He began looking around.

"Hey why is everyone in here? Did something happen?" Bran asked. Maester Luwin stepped in.

"Bran you were in an accident. You fell of the broken tower. Do you remember anything?" Maester Luwin asked.

Bran shook his head. He moved to get up when Lady Stark moved. "Bran you were hurt bad. Maybe you should stay in bed for one more day to make sure you heal.

"But I feel fine mother." Bran said.

"Oh shit, I forgot to ask someone to inform Lord Stark that we'd be gone for three days." Mycah said.

"I sent a raven." Maester Luwin said.

"So magic is real and practical." The Maester said.

"It's a tool. Anyone can use it. Few use it responsibly." Mycah said. The old man nodded at that.

"How exactly does a flexible object like a tentacle repair a spine?" Maester Luwin asked.

"It doesn't." Mycah said.

"Then how did you repair his spine with a tentacle?" Maester Luwin asked.

"I didn't." Mycah answered.

"Bran's spine was broken and now its healed." Maester Luwin said.

"No, it isn't." Mycah said. "That's why he should remain in bed." Mycah said.

"Wait but his legs are moving." Theon said.

"They are." Mycah acknowledged.

"Doesn't that mean his spine is healed?" Lady Stark asked.

"Have you ever repaired a broken spine before?" Mycah asked.

"No, it's considered impossible. Did you not repair it?" Maester Luwin said.

"Where is Arya she would understand?" Rob asked.

"Still sleeping with her feet crossed." Theon said with a smirk.

"This isn't the time for smiles Theon. You said you fixed him." Lady Stark said.

"Is a broken arm fixed because it's in a sling?" Mycah asked.

"Oh, I get it now. You set his spine to heal but it needs time to fully heal. So even magic has its limits." Theon guessed.

"Magic has no limits. The body on the other hand does." Mycah turned to Maester Luwin. "You're the one who wanted a lesson on magic. This is it."

"Fascinating, so you took advantage of those limits and set the boy to heal himself. Truly remarkable, I've never heard of such a use before." Luwin said.

"Yes, not many know when to stop throwing magic against a problem. Valeria is a prime example of a backfire. When throwing magic and blood sacrifices at a problem doesn't solve it try something else. The Valerian's would have taken slaves and killed them while demanding magic fix Bran's back. Either Bran's back would be repaired, or they would run out of slaves. Truly they were a remarkable civilization." Mycah said.

"How do you know that's what happened?" Rob asked. Mycah pointed at the Valerian steel dagger on the nightstand. When he focused on it, he noticed a glamour. With a little push of aura, the illusion opened. It was Willy Wanka's hell.

All the burning pain and eternal torture a monotheist could wish on their worst enemies.

"Two hundred lives were minced with clay before being evenly heated with dragon fire. Powerful and wasteful would describe them perfectly." They were screaming at him in anger and vengeance.

Why someone wanted to bind a consciousness to steel was beyond him. To Mycah's eyes the dagger was a knife wrapped in burning consciousness. They screamed how they were made into the air for anyone to hear. Fortunately, Mycah was great at ignoring. He wondered what ice the Stark's ancestral sword would look like.

"I'm going to find Arya. We should return to Lord Stark with the good news." Mycah said. He turned and got the fuck out of there.

He stepped out of the room and enhanced his sense of hearing with aura. From there he followed Arya's light breathing. He walked the stone halls and wondered what the former kings of winter would think of his designs. This world was his playground now and one of their daughters his own playmate.

After a few twists and turns the old castle gave up her secrets. Arya's room opened to him and he stepped inside. Next to a roaring fire Arya sat cross-legged. She remained silent as he closed the door behind him. He took a step on the cold stone floor for her benefit. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Arya I've come for my reward." Mycah whispered. The sounds were carried by his aura and only touched her ears. Her ears twitched and Arya opened her eyes. He sat down on a cushion of air.

The fire raged in the fireplace as Mycah thought about what he wanted to do. Civilization started with two families getting together to increase their chances of survival. "I'm going to teach you so many things." Mycah said, with a chuckle.

"You sound like an evil wizard." Arya said.

"Pilot, I've killed a few wizards." Mycah said.

"Why were they evil?" He shook his head and smiled at the girl.

"Nah, they wanted to live, and I opposed their choice." She was blushing and he knew where she was looking.

"Are you sure this is what you want? My father could give you land, gold enough to make you a knight, and a horse." She offered. "You could be a Knight Mycah, isn't that what you told me you dreamed you were." Arya said.

"I dreamed a dream of endless steel, battle fields unending, and enough blood to quench my thirst. But when I awoke, I thirsted not for blood. Awake from my dream I remembered a princess with hair of black and spirit wild. With bravery unmatched against the steel unworthy, even a god slayer would swoon for the daughter of winter." Arya blushed at his words.

"That's stupid, Sansa would love it but I'm not some dumb girl. I'm not a princess. I want to be a knight." She moved her hand to his pants and pulled them down. Arya's warm hand wrapped around his member.

"I'll show you how to gain the power you seek. But I'm going to warn you now. Everyone has their limit. Let's find yours."

His member slipped between her lips and her tongue greeted him. The wet muscle slipped around tasting and exploring every nook and cranny. Every now and then she swallowed and continued her exploring. Locks of black hair shielded her face. Then she got to sucking.

Her pouty lips moved up and down his shaft tonguing him. He let out a gasp as she brought him closer to the edge. She had a dangerous look in her eyes when she felt him throb. While she sucked on him their eyes met and her hand grasped his balls.

Arya didn't have much in the way of technique in his opinion. What she had was determination and spit. She bobbed her head like a champ and despite his resistance she kept finding openings. This girl was talented beyond her years. Something that only experience would improve upon.

He lost his confidence when she did the unthinkable for an amateur. She bobbed her head all the way down until he nearly touched her throat. Then she turned to the side throwing him for a loop. She clenched her cheek creating an optical illusion of deep throating. Clever girl.

Of all things she'd beaten him with a trick. He gritted his teeth as her mouth filled up. She backed up holding on to his tip with her lips. This one was dangerous, and she knew it. Mycah watched her give a big swallow then let out a sigh.

"I don't know what the big deal is. It was salty and sweet." Mycah raised an eyebrow. He felt refreshed and ready really get started. But that would have to wait.

"Arya we're going to build a printing press."

"What's a printing press?"

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

In this world everything was more difficult. He had no one to rely upon except Arya and the Stark family. How could he demand charcoal, iron ore, and lime stone from them?

That was only the basics of what he needed. It was times like this that Mycah wished he had learned wizard craft. The craft didn't seem so important when he could improve his skill with powered armor. That was proving untrue.

There were spells for basic things like finding ore, mining, and carpentry. If magic could do it there was a spell for it. He never needed it and he'd specialized in armored warfare. Simple resistant spells would have made any stone viable.

He wasn't trying to make a Excalibur series blade, only metal that could case his capacitor. The problem was his only source of electricity was his own. Lightning considered to be the gods wrath wasn't gentle. Something robust was needed to hold the power.

"Your filthy, mother says you need to go get a bath." Arya said.

Mycah nodded and didn't say anything. He was busily putting the smithy together with his tentacles. One brick wasn't cut right and no matter how he fit it, the thing didn't belong.

"If you asked we'll help you with whatever this is." Arya said. "What is a printing press?" She asked again.

"It's a tool used to copy books quickly and easily. With it knowledge and ideas can be spread far and wide. With greater availability of books more people will learn to read." Mycah said. She looked at him confused. Had he been wrong in his understanding? How could she know if he didn't? Perhaps, he had gotten it backwards. Maybe with more people being able to read the demand for more books arose.

"I thought it was a weapon." Arya said. Mycah blinked, oh that made a little more sense. Then he blinked. Well no need to throw the baby out with the bath water. Was his whole aim right or wrong? Had he even tested this theory out? What if he wasted all his time with building a printing press and the people were no more literate?

He placed the brick that didn't fit aside and decided it was best to talk with the Maester. This might have been against his former thoughts but suddenly something seemed off. Had he misplaced cause and effect?

"Alright, I'll take a bath and then we'll talk to maester Luwin about my idea." Arya smiled and they took off for the small bathhouse.

After emerging from the tub he evaporated the water clinging to him with some fire manipulation. "How are you so unbothered by the heat? The water's boiling." Arya questioned.

"You'll be able to do that too when your like me." Mycah said. She smiled and took off again.

They made their way to Luwin's chambers. The man looked at them with questioning eyes. "Are you finally ready to unveil what you were building?" Luwin asked. The old man looked outside his widow to see the towering smelter.

"Change of plans. As I was building it, I had a thought. Was I building something that I thought would increase literacy or was a I building the result of an increase in literacy? The more I think about it the more I've come to realize supply doesn't increase demand." Mycah finished.

"You speak as a learned man instead of a butcher's boy. Despite your healing of Bran's back, I thought it magic. From your words you want to establish a change in society. I assure you the demand for copies of books is very high in old town. If you sent the idea to them, they may recreate it." Luwin said.

"What are you going to do with the thing then?" Arya asked.

"I'll make a few weapons. Its basically built." It didn't feel right walking around without a sword.

"I'll leave a few steel weapons for house Stark. Maester Luwin would you like to see a new type of steel.

If he was going to continue on he needed a weapon designed to grow in power. Time was his friend now. He'd have thousands of years on this rock. This time he needed a weapon to test time. No he needed something that surpassed it. He made a few molds from soapstone. Before he forged his sword he needed to get the hang of forging broad heads.

The smelter was lit with the demonic flames he'd stolen when he slew a fox yokai. Aura functioned on a quantum level transmitting information across universes. Even so there were differences between verses.

He pumped aura into the flame bringing it to life to melt the stubborn ore. Mycah poured the fire on blasting through the ore's defenses and melting it. The glittering silver metal the remained was bathed in aura and powdered limestone. Something was happening to it on a molecular scale. Carbon structures were formed guided by the strengthening presence of aura. The iron was partway steel now and down for the count. If he let it cool then it would become pig iron. Worthless for what he needed.

Mycah had another card to play that the iron didn't anticipate. His smithing hammer lit with gods wrath. After the iron was poured into the mold, he smacked it with divine lightning. After a few hits he let the arrow head cool. The broad head glowed slightly golden before reverting to the silver of steel. It had been laid low and made obedient by Mycah's power. He'd do it hundreds more times.

"So what's different about these broadheads. Their shiny but what makes them better. Are you going to blind the enemy with them?" Theon asked.

"It will slip through plate. Unfortunately, the shaft will stop it before it goes too far. So don't expect to multiple kills." Mycah said.

"Could you make me an axe?" Theon asked. Mycah gave him a thumbs up. His tentacles were getting sore working with so many molds and hammers at once.

"Will I be able to do this too?" Arya asked.

"Yea," Mycah said as he moved on to pike molds.

"When will you start teaching me more?" Arya asked.

Mycah sighed and stepped away from his forging. He closed his eyes for a second and gathered a vast amount off raw essence. Lightning crackled around his hands as he gathered ever vaster amounts until a tiny ball of essence appeared on his palm. It was at least enough to get her to the third stage.

"Meditate imagine your body is the forge and this is raw iron ore. What you want is the steel. The rest is waste. Take only what will help you and nothing else. You have six hours begin." Arya closed her eyes and returned to meditation.

By the second hour he was making axe heads. Hundreds of pike heads laid in a pile. "What's the difference between these weapons and Valerian steel." Maester Luwin asked.

"Mechanically, Valerian steel is lighter, magically more powerful, and it holds the fire element." Mycah said.

"My weapons are sharper, sturdier, and elementally blank. They are also cheaper to make. I wasn't joking when I said the Valerians spent lives like coppers."

"There is a letter from the night's watch and a package. I think you should take a look at it." Maester Luwin said.

Mycah nodded and made his way to the lord's study. Rob was waiting there with a package. Within it was a mechanical hand of all things. Well on the outside it looked like a rotting hand.

"In the letter it says the white walkers are back. You aren't normal, so I was wondering do you know anything about this." Rob asked.

Mycah stared at the hand looking deeper by focusing aura to his eyes. His eyes quickly moved to the microscopic level. There he saw nano machines moving about keeping the dead flesh together. They struggled to release the smell of a decomposing corpse but it was all for show. He could sense the inner workings of the machine. Worse the nano machines were climbing up the rising heat from the hand to spread. This was more a disease than mere nano bots.

He extended multiple tentacles with nano hairs to catch the nano bots. Then he dug into the hands. Metallic servos replaces joints and muscles. Revealing what was hidden underneath. He dug into the nanomachines to find tiny tesla coils transmitting power and information.

After extending tiny fibrous tentacles from nano tentacles, he struggled to subvert to exchange of information. Even when he stole a spark, the information was nonsensical. The language was alien to even coding from his world. There was nothing he could get directly from the nanomachines. Indirectly, he quickly gained an understanding what they did.

The nano machines converted flesh into machinery. It was interesting. He pushed his own information into the nanobots and watched many of them explode on the spot. Those that didn't quickly began to turn gold before self destructing.

Mycah let out a sigh, he couldn't catch a break. He'd need to try again.

"Well if these aren't white walkers then I don't know what are." Mycah said.

"This isn't good father left Winterfell to me and now we have a threat unseen in thousands of years knocking at our door." Rob said.

"Stay calm Rob we still have a wall between us. There is time to warn the rest of the seven kingdoms." Luwin counseled.

"Nope, we'd need thousands of years to prepare for this." Mycah countered. Then he let out a sigh. "I'm going to have to depose the monarchy and establish a republic now."

"Wait why would have you to do that?" Rob asked. "Isn't that the last thing we need to do before an invasion?" He laughed at Rob's words.

"Nope these things are the worst. We are fucked. They infect the body and the mind. The night's watch might already be compromised. You'll get your brother out of there, if you want to save him." Mycah said.

"In the stories only the dead became one of them." Rob argued.

"Rob that was what 8,000 years ago. They've evolved since then." Mycah said.

"Why the Republic?" Luwin asked.

"Our leaders are going to get taken over in this war. We need the ability to change them out quickly. Having a civil war or blood line dispute every time isn't going to cut it."

"How does it spread?" Rob asked.

"Microscopic machines too small to see. You'd need some serious magnification to see them." Mycah said.

"No one will believe that. They'll think us mad. If I didn't know you I'd think you a liar. I saw the metal inside. Jon wrote me and said it moved. He said fire hurt it but only Long claw finished it off. Valerian Steel can hurt them then." Rob said.

"That many screaming burning souls cutting into such a delicate information chain must have overcharged them and they self destructed. I did something similar, when I tried to take control of them." Rob looked at him expectantly. "They committed suicide rather than be captured."

"These tiny machines can think. Is it some sort of sentient disease?" Luwin asked.

"That is accurate, very good. Yes that isn't a bad assumption. Or something is controlling them from afar. Even when the main body ceases to function the nanites don't. They continued to turn flesh into metal underneath. Not only that, I suspect they would normally hide the evidence. Parts of the hand were already being cannibalized. They were escaping the box to infect other hosts. You aren't infected. Rob your body seems to kill them naturally. Maybe it's a trait passed down from the Starks of old." Mycah said. Then smiled. "Maybe we aren't completely dead."

"Can these things infect you?" Rob asked.

"This weak type not a chance in the seven hells. If the mind behind them gets busy creating a counter to me. I don't know. We have to act fast and dirty. Summer will end soon and this war won't be an easy one. I guess its back to the forge with me. I'll finish up here. Then write a letter for me and I'll go to the wall and pick up your brother."

With the letter in hand, Mycah stepped out to check on Arya. She was still meditating. Her body was covered in a thin layer of filth and the orb of essence had shrunk considerably.

Theon was busily shooting a target he made over and over. The arrows were stuck in the wall of Winterfell. "Are you seriously wasting my arrows?" Mycah yelled.

Theon jumped and fired another one. It flew right into the wall buried up to the fletching. "Warn a guy next time you sneak up on them. I could have shot you and wouldn't that have been a shame." Theon said. "Are you fucking Arya?" Theon asked.

For a second, he thought of just raising his hand and blasting Theon with lightning until he felt better. Sparks danced across his fingers as he itched to just blast Theon a little. "Oh, relax I won't tell anyone. After all you made us such wonderful weapons." The lightning around Mycah's fingers lit up again.

"Another word and I'll inform Rob you volunteered to join the night's watch, as much trouble as we're about to have from beyond the wall, he might think nothing of it." Theon froze at that. All joking was gone from his eyes.

"How bad is it? Another king beyond the wall?" Mycah shook his head.

"I could handle that in an hour Theon. No we have white walkers. The stories left a lot of the good stuff out." Mycah said.

"Your jesting, they are just stories." Theon said.

"Then someone made some very convincing fakes. Jon sent us a hand. At a glance its just a rotting hand. It was underneath the skin. Metal, wires, and tiny machines that slowly rebuilt the body into something else. We have a working theory. Built off what I saw from the tiny machines." Mycah said.

"This is madness, you had to have made it up. Machines can't do anything on their own. What can a windmill do?" Theon asked.

"They're more like spiders made of metal and too small to see easily. Even if you were looking at one you couldn't see it. Only with millions of them together could your eyes see them. Think about it Theon they could be in your body right now and you wouldn't know. They could whisper things in your ears and change you slowly. Now think, what if they were in the ear of the lord of the night's watch, Lord Stark, or the King." Theon didn't take long to think about it.

"We are fucked." Theon said. Then he looked at his quiver of arrows. "We need everyone then." Mycah nodded.

"Don't let anyone disturb Arya while she cultivates it could kill her." Mycah said.

"That doesn't change the fact you two are doing things. She's like my sister. If you hurt her, then I'll find a way to hurt you back worse." Theon said. Mycah nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't own GOW or ME. There is a little gag and some serious stuff in here enjoy. **

After five hours of work the one who slew a goddess began work on his own sword. In preparation clay from the trident was gathered. The steel was heated slowly by the demon flame until parts of the chimney cracked. Aura bathed the area as the preparations to head north continued.

When he pulled the steel out the bricks gave out and caved in. The steel itself glowed with Mycah's golden aura. After saving it from the end of his smelter, he placed it in an 8ft mold. Clay from the trident mixed with the blood of executed criminals was poured over the blade.

From that point, he pounded the blade with lightning called wrath of gods. After smearing clay on the blade to even out the temperature he began folding the steel. Gloved tentacles moved with tools evening out the blade. Each fold was compounded by strikes from the hammer. Then he quenched the blade in olive oil.

"Who are you going to get to wield it the mountain who rides?" Theon asked. Golden aura took to the blade even before it finished forging. It knew what it was doing. The blade continued to siphon aura before it was complete. Seven times he folded the blade and bathed it with demon fire and divine lightning. Each time he quenched it the blade became harder to heat. By the seventh time demon flames had no effect on it.

With the permission of Lord Rob, he used a handle carved from a wierwood branch. He hammered the handle into the blade watching as the sword took to its handle. Then he slipped it into the new weirwood sheath. He'd gotten the measurements right for once.

A pile of broken sheathes and broken handles lay along with one large weirwood limb. Many of the sword handles were made from weirwood limbs. Arya chose the moment of his triumph to wake up.

"Why am I so dirty?" Arya asked.

"That's just the waste from your body and unused essence. Congratulations, you're a legionnaire pilot rank airman. Sorry, I don't have a uniform for you right now. I don't have one myself." Mycah said.

"So, what kind of sword is that?" Arya asked. Mycah raised the sheathed weapon and felt its power radiating from it. This weapon had its own consciousness. There was so much demonic fire and divine lightning put into its creation that it was more than a sword.

"This is a masamune blade. Its built for those who can fly like myself." Mycah said.

"Will you make one for me?" Arya asked.

"Nope," She looked down dejectedly. "When you're capable of wielding one you'll make your own." She looked up confused.

"Let me see what you managed in six hours. Come on punch me." Mycah told her. Arya looked at him confused.

"Are you sure?" Arya asked.

"Hit me." She flashed forward surrounded by black qi. Her fist flashed and smashed into his gut. Arya screamed and gripped her hand. The cartilage was shattered and sticking out.

"Ah, it hurts!" Arya screamed. She turned to run when he grabbed her.

"Arya you aren't normal anymore stop blubbering and focus on the wound. Push your qi into it and will it to heal." She continued to scream and hold her ruined hand. Guards rushed out to see their young lady clutching her bleeding hand. They didn't ask questions. They charged swords raised.

Lady Stark rushed out behind them guarded. "What in the name of the seven happened?" She yelled.

Mycah watched Theon get out of the way as the guards began to close in. "Get away from her one yelled." Mycah's eyes flashed gold and the man fell to his knees before passing out.

"Arya feel for the qi within you move it to your hand and picture it healed. This is the lesson that everyone has to learn. I did it my trainer did it and his before him. You are a whole stage beyond where I was. Focus!" Mycah growled.

She looked back at him. He could only hope his words sunk in. This was really basic. If she couldn't handle this then she'd go no further. Lady Stark stopped moving and watched Arya's wound. Black qi rose from her wound and her skin began to knit itself back together. Before everyone's eyes the once ruined hand was as good as new.

"Wounds that are debilitating to others are just annoyances to us. Can you guess the other lessons from this exorcise?" He asked. She took a step back eyes on her hand. As she clenched and unclenched her hand, she looked confused.

"There is more pain to come." He shook his head.

"Keep thinking on it. I'll give you the next lesson when you figure it out. It took me a few days to get all of them." Mycah said. She nodded.

Lady Stark looked livid but also somewhat proud. "Did you know she would be able to heal from that?"

Mycah placed his hands over Arya's ears. "When I was taught the lesson, they cut my arm off. I was a stage below where she is now. It's actually why I'm good at healing." He smiled down at a pouting Arya.

"Sorry, you won't get an answer that easily." Mycah said.

"That sounds dangerous." Theon added helpfully.

"I wasn't told to heal myself. My trainer cut off my arm and left. Apparently his stabbed him in the gut. Before Arya, I cut off someone's leg. They didn't make it, so I thought something a little less life threatening was in order."

"You don't say." Theon said. "Why I thought cutting off limbs sounded like a great teaching method."

"Your starting to sound like my trainer. One in twenty recruits survived that guy. Later I found out it was due to a lack of armor and weapons. The choice was between 20,000 barely trained mixed armored green boys and making 1000 elite fighters. There weren't enough cultivation resources to go around either." Mycah muttered.

"So, this was a far safer method." Arya concluded.

"I didn't think we need to hurry that badly. A decade to reach my level isn't that long. Just reaching my level expands your longevity by 100years or more. This state is all about learning control over aura. It takes a lot to advance." Mycah said.

After that the guards returned to their posts. Arya was pouting in a corner. "So, it will take me a decade to reach your level." Arya said.

"Yea more or less. If you meditate while I'm gone, it will take less time." Mycah said.

"Where are you going?" Arya asked. "Don't we need to head to King's landing soon?"

"Yea, we do but first I'm going to retrieve your brother and uncle. I have a letter from Rob commanding them to head to winterfell for planning purposes." Mycah grinned. "Afterwards, we'll inform your father and the king about the war to come."

"What war is there a wildling army?" Arya asked.

"Probably, but there are also white walkers. Talk to Rob about it. Oh, and be careful with your strength. You're much stronger than a grown man now. If you hug your mother to tightly, you could kill her." Mycah said.

Arya's mouth was agape. "I don't feel that strong."

"Arya lift that log." Mycah turned his head to the 300lbs chunk of weirwood. She approached the log and grabbed ahold of it. She lifted it like a twig picking it up easily over her head.

"You have to be doing it for me. Are you tricking me?" Arya asked.

"Nope this is all you. It takes time to get ahold of the new strength. Just don't hurt any of your father's men by accident. Normal steel will still cut you but not easily. Remember to focus your qi on healing if your injured. Also, while you're focused on healing you won't be as strong." Mycah said.

"I think I'll be ok here in winterfell and not going on a dangerous adventure." Arya said.

"I'm just going to castle black to ruin your brother's dream of joining the night's watch. It won't take much time." Mycah argued.

"That might be dangerous. Jon won't take it well." Arya argued.

"I'll teach him what I'm teaching you then. You two can learn together." Mycah said.

"Mother won't like that." Arya said.

"You can't make everyone happy." Mycah said.

"Be safe then, what happened to the printing press?" Arya asked.

"I sent a letter to old town and they are apparently hard at work building it. I just gave them some basic instructions about a wine press, ink, and soft clay moldings. They went with it. From what the letter said." Mycah said.

"That took less than a day." Arya stated. Mycah noted that it was actually 3days.

"Amazing what happens when the demand for something is high and an easy supply become available. The idea to mix ground chicken feathers with wood pulp to make paper went well." The next action was simple. Go to old town, copy the blueprint for the printing press, and have one built in each kingdom.

"I'll be back." He told Arya.

He arrived at the Lord's study. Rob stood over his desk quickly writing letters and having Maester Luwin send them. Mycah waited for the man to look up.

"Will you teach us all what you taught Arya?" Rob asked.

"If you want to learn, then I will teach you." Mycah said. Rob nodded his head.

"You've done a lot for my family in a short time. I'm willing to betroth Arya to you. I want to bind you to be my good brother. What do you say?" Rob asked.

"Yes, but by learning what I teach you. You'll be my brother in the legion regardless. I won't teach you and your brothers in the soft ways of cultivation. You will receive peace time treatment, so long as we aren't at all-out war. These creatures won't go down easy." Rob nodded.

"Retrieve my brother and uncle. We need them. Are you certain the wall won't stop them? The wall has stood for eight thousand years." Rob said.

"I think this is the knife at our back. It let the wall push us into a sense of security. The wall never truly stopped it. If it wanted to invade us, it would. This is just another play among many, I fear. Whoever your true enemy is, he may not show his face for millennia more." Mycah said.

"We have many enemies to distract us while this one waits." Rob concluded.

"The correct play is to strike and destroy it while we aren't in another war. I'll give the night's watch a shipment of the new weapons and strike. We might as well consider everything beyond the wall an enemy resource. These nanites can hide and lay dormant until they pass the wall. Once they know we are against them, we need to strike decisively." Mycah said.

"I'll write my father and finish calling the banners. We will strike this enemy down before we are distracted. Will it truly strike now after thousands of years?" Rob asked.

"My lord we cannot know when it will be ready to strike only that it will. Can you guarantee it a better outcome to wait until its ready to strike?" Mycah asked.

"How are we going to start this? We need to convince the lords." Rob said.

"I'll find one, focus on your lords. I'll do my part." Mycah said.

**Author's note. Hey things are about to pick up. Get ready. Journey to the North next chapter and a trip to king's landing. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luwin **

He watched the boy prepare to go to the wall. The one who glowed with golden light, and healed his charge. Mycah was different to say the least in Luwin's opinion. It was difficult to get a feel for what the boy really was. He'd emptied the library for any hint of what the boy was. Nothing came of his search and the boy remained an enigma. Oddly enough Lady Stark favored the boy.

"Mother why can't I go with him?" Arya asked.

"Because it's dangerous and too cold for you." Catelyn said.

The boy was arming himself with anything he could find. Clearly, he expected trouble. Luwin didn't doubt the boy's words. The mechanisms within the hand were too fine. There was no scarring from tampering. As unlikely as it seemed, perhaps the easiest solution was in the impossible boy. Luwin didn't want to believe it but to a learned mind it made sense. With enough of those tiny creatures working together perhaps they could convert a corpse into a puppet. To what end. What was the end goal?

"I'll be quick Arya, unless something happens. Once your uncle and brother are back, we can figure out a plan." Mycah assured.

"That's what you said about healing Bran and we're still here." Arya argued.

"That was different. Healing is difficult, especially if you do it right. This is courier work Arya. I'll be there and back in no time." Mycah looked around conspiratorially. "Besides Septa Mordane isn't here to give you lessons. I'm sure you can do anything you want today with your new strength."

The girl gasped. Luwin felt a headache coming along at the shear satisfaction in the young lady's eyes. It seemed Mycah had learned how Arya worked. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not after Lord Rob's offer. By all accounts Mycah was the baseborn son of a butcher. That wasn't the case obviously. Luwin was curious how Lady Stark would react when she found out.

"Arya you should eat something." Mycah started as he put a set of Rob's old boots on.

"Why, I'm not hungry?" Arya said. Mycah looked to the Lady and then himself.

"I know you're not and you won't be again." Mycah took a bite out of a piece of jerky. "Your body is changing Arya. You don't feel that you need food but you do. Those who don't eat at all waste away. They won't heal properly." That made sense. No matter how this magic changed the body food was needed. To not feel hunger at all didn't feel right to him.

"Arya go to the kitchen and have them fix you a meal." Lady Stark ordered. The little Lady grumbled and stormed off.

**Rob **

He was swamped and he knew it. Despite his brother's recovery his mother was preparing to take a ship to king's landing of all places. It would have been better to let Mycah go but his mother refused. Mycah had other duties and she would do her part. He'd rather she did her part as lady of winterfell.

Theon crept into the lord's study looking around carefully. He shut the door quietly behind him to ensure no one noticed him. The guards outside paid Theon no mind. It was time to talk. His friend paced around the study for a moment getting his nerve.

"Rob, he terrifies me." Theon said.

"That doesn't sound like you Theon. What has he done to make you turn craven?" Rob asked as he continued to write his letter to lord Roose.

"It's not craven to fear the unknown. He doesn't move naturally. He's a thing that acts human. Why are you calling your bannermen and going to war at his word?" Rob looked up from his writing at Theon then back to the box. A gift from an unknown.

Rob remembered the rotting hand. He'd have thought nothing of it before Mycah cut it open. When he saw the inside. The sparking blue light, the way it evaporated, and the cold. Rob knew an enemy when he saw one. Leaving his brother and uncle to face such a threat unprepared, wasn't going to happen. When the lone wolf dies the pack survives. This was the calling of the pack.

"We have a enemy beyond the wall that even gave him pause. Whatever he is, he is human and he saved my brother." Rob looked up at Theon and his friend took a step back. Rob shook his head. "Go to winter town Theon. Fuck a whore clear and your head. I need you to have my back." Rob said.

Theon slowly nodded his head and left the room. Rob shook his head again. This was to be his first test as lord of Winterfell. He wasn't going to lose his nerve.

**Mycah **

Thousands of feet in the air the wall was easy to find. It was an imposing structure. The fact it was built 8000 years ago was even more impressive. It was one of a kind. As a testament to the victory over the others it was unbelievable. After fighting against certain extinction Bran, the Builder built this wall. Even tired from a war he still had this kind of strength. It was an impressive work of magic.

He closed his eyes and willed his senses outward. Intricate, imposing, and enduring described the wall well enough. It was a system crafted by a magic alien to all he knew. There were designs and pieces of the program that bewildered him. It was truly the enchantment of a master.

Despite the complexity of the structure, there were parts that he could identify. It had a power source, an alternator, and pathways to transfer power. The alternator was the easiest part to identify. It turned consciousness power into ice. Magic energy to ice was a simple trick for even the most primitive of alternators. There were places in the enchantment that acted as a reservoir. These deep reservoirs remained dormant until parts of the wall melted. It was a repairing function.

Mycah flew across the wall counting hundreds of reservoirs. The number of reservoirs wasn't an issue. He couldn't detect where the magic came from.

Aura empowered his eyes as he looked deeper. He gasped and lost control of his flight for a second. Mycah smashed into the wall shattering ice from the wall. New lines of the enchantment lit up. They drew from the reservoir to refill a pattern. Ice began to fill in the missing pieces on the wall. It was self-repairing.

He flew down from the wall and approached a black brother. "Boy what are you doing out here. Have you come to join the watch?" The man laughed.

"I'm afraid not. I've come on orders from Lord Stark. I have a letter for your Lord Commander." Mycah said.

"Do you boy? Why would lord Stark send you instead of a raven?" The black brother asked.

"I have a second job beyond the wall." Mycah said.

"What business do you have beyond the wall son? I see your well-armed but it's dangerous. Perhaps you should give us the letter first." Mycah handed over the letter.

"Seven hells, it's the lord's seal." One of the guards said.

"Let me see. How do you know it's the lord's seal?" The other guard asked.

"How do you not? It's a direwolf, who doesn't know what house Stark's seal looks like?" Mycah stood there waiting for the two men to stop arguing.

"Come on, are you the son of a lord? You aren't wearing a sigil." One of the guards said.

"I'm just a butcher's son. Nothing lordly about me guys." Mycah said.

"Aye, well come on then let's get this to the lord commander. Jensen you stay while I walk him up. I'll bring you back something warm on my way. Anything for you boy. It must have been a long journey from Winterfell to the wall. Did you leave just after snow?" The man asked.

"Why aren't you with anyone?" The guard asked.

"I came here alone, I'm here to investigate something for Lord Stark." Mycah said.

"That doesn't make sense. But I'm not fool enough to aske too many questions. You have Lord Stark's seal that is enough." The guard said.

Mycah made his way slowly through castle black. He didn't feel the heat or the cold as he made his way through. His aura kept him warm. That's the way it was. Men took a look at him gawking like fools. Some he approved of enough to indoctrinate them into the legion. Others he'd rather do without. A few just looked on curious while others coveted his weapons. Seeing the worth of his fellow man wasn't his job before. He was a pilot and a 2nd lieutenant before his first death. By the time of his death he had other duties.

They took him to the lord commander's study. There a man wearing a bear coat was busy writing something. He didn't seem so different than other commanders Mycah had known. None were willing to withdraw from their task at the appearance of a younger man either. He no longer felt contempt for being ignored. Instead he busied himself looking around the office.

Near the man's side was a sword with a bear claw attached to it. His sight pierced the veil quickly. The souls within this weapon were different than the dagger. They were joined as one and shouted their name. "_We ArE LONGCLAW._" The Valerian sword shouted. The voices were uniform and much stronger than the dagger.

Masamune strapped to his shoulder seethed in its sheath. It wanted him to draw it. The blade wanted to slice apart the Longclaw.

"I see you admiring my blade. Are you a thief lad? Did you steel a loaf of bread from a lord?" He asked. "Is that how you obtained the rest of your weapons?" Mycah felt his eyes begin to glow golden at the slight. The lord commander gripped his sword but didn't draw it.

"Sorry my lord, I don't do well with accusation. I didn't mean to frighten you. I have a letter from Lord Rob Stark." He placed the letter on the lord commander's desk.

The man quickly opened the letter and read it quickly.

_Lord Commander _

_ I Rob Stark ask that you return my brother and uncle to Winterfell. My brother should never have been forced to join the watch and my uncle's experience is required. The northern army is planning an expedition beyond the wall. _

_Rob Stark acting Lord of Winterfell_

"Please send both Jon and Lord Stark south at your first opportunity. Now I must finish my assignment. Will you order a black brother to guide me north of the wall?" Mycah said.

"What are you lad?" The lord commander asked.

"I'm just a butcher's son." Mycah said.

The lord commander nodded his head as if it explained everything. Maybe it did in a way. He would get anymore answers than that. The wall was covered in dormant nanites. The magic of the wall deactivated them when the black brothers returned. Or that was his hypothesis.

"Ask for Allister Thorn he'll guide you lad. Will you be alright out there? You are but a boy by my eyes." He nodded. He knew seeing his eyes glow was enough for the lord commander. There was no need to show off and be amazing. A hint of being more than a normal twelve-year-old was enough for the cautious old bear.

"There is news that monsters exist beyond the wall. I'm going to capture one and take it south of the wall. Lord Stark will gather his bannermen and I'll present them proof. What happens after that is out of my hands." Mycah said.

"Benjen my first ranger has already set out for the ranging. You'll have to catch up to them. I can send a few men with you but not many. Do you think these monsters will go after him? Is that why you want him and Jon back in Winterfell?" The Lord Commander asked.

"This wall copies what the Starks do naturally. The plague that the monster's use becomes dormant in their presence. This wall protects the realms of men from a disease with a mind of its own. A disease that wants to destroy mankind. When the men die infected, they get up and keep moving. When men survive infected, the plague will give them dreams, visions, and instructions. It wants beyond the wall Lord Commander; it wants to invade the realms of men." Mycah said.

"What of you? Unless you're another of Stark's bastards you aren't immune to this plague."

"I'm complicated, the plague as it is now isn't an issue. If it captures Benjen and figures out how to solve its weakness." Fear covered the lord commanders face. "The wall won't matter. Before you know it, you'll open the doors for it willingly."

"That doesn't have to happen. I'll be quick. We'll get Bejen behind the wall, get the proof to the Northern army, and form a plan. I think I've given you enough news for today Lord Commander. Another time, I'll come and we can discuss my theories." Inert didn't mean destroyed. That's how the hand reached Winterfell. The wall could only do so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Answering reviews:**

**To my guest: k**

**To Javi30: Alright man I'll turn up the sex some next chapter. Maybe some Sansa pegging Joffrey LMAO but seriously I'll see what I can do. **

**Jeor **

He poured himself a glass of arbor gold. He shook his head at the ovewelming piles of parchment on his desk. The work of a lord commander never seemed to end. He'd sent more men out from the safety of the wall. Allister Thorn and his ten riders might not survive. Benjen had taken their best out on the ranging. Jeor felt something deep in his old bones. They were entering into a new era perhaps the return of heroes.

Joer turned over the letter he'd received from Rob Stark. When placed next to a overheated lantern, the real text revealed itself.

_Lord Commander_

_By the old gods and new don't trust this creature Mycah. He isn't a butcher's son anymore. I have reason to believe he caused my brother's fall and an assassination attempt. Don't confront him directly. He's highly dangerous and I don't know what he can do. It is possible I'm finding discrepancies that aren't there. By the old gods, I don't know what to do._

_I'll wait to gather the lords and confront him on his return. If he turns against me with the lords gathered, he'll kill them all. Then there will be nothing to stop him from taking the north._

_Lord Rob_

He could choose to believe the boy or not. If he was as Rob said then it didn't matter. If the lords and bannermen gathered for that lord's benefit isn't enough. Then who is the real ruler of the north.

A few hours passed and he was making progress with his work. He looked over to his fireplace. The same fireplace that many lord commanders must have stared at. Though not as many as in the nightfort.

The fire crackled but even that heat couldn't melt the wall. He stared at the ice that surrounded him. This place stood for 8thousand years. If what that boy creature said was true, then it was known. He'd gathered reports of dead men walking. Wildlings have been reported talking about such tales. Before it was thought to be superstition.

He drank heavily feeling the drink warm his blood. It was good stuff. He kept Longclaw close at hand.

The boy had come armed to the teeth. Axes, spears, swords, knives, and sharpened stars littered his body. Then there was the massive sheathed sword on his back. A blade made for a rider by Jeor's reckoning.

Jeor imagined the boy killed his horse on the way to the castle. By the speed he arrived, he might have killed multiple horses. The Starks weren't known for being wasteful with their gold. They wouldn't have given just anyone the gold to kill multiple horses to get here just after the Lannisters left.

"Lord Commander, are you sure about calling back the ranging." Jon Snow asked. The boy stood there in front of him determined.

"You were ordered back to Winterfell by your brother. Be happy you're too valuable to join the night's watch." Jeor said. The boy was clearly split between wanting to go help his brother and staying.

"My lord joining the night's watch is all I ever dreamed about." Jon said.

"Young man we aren't going anywhere. I'm sure you'll be back soon enough." Jeor said. Inside he hoped the boy wouldn't be. This place was not for the boy. He would be a great brother but it would kill him.

"Dream a new dream. Go to Essos and become a mercenary. Squire and become a knight if you wish. Live your life boy this is your second chance." Jeor said. Jon looked uncertain. "Go home and take care of your family."

**Allister **

They should have followed the planned route for the ranging. The boy rode a charger worse than anyone Allister had ever met. The horse was controlled by force. Worse the animal was terrified of the boy who rode it. Why any lord paramount would send such a boy to retrieve family was beyond him. As far as a sentient plague was concerned, he'd believe it when he saw it.

They had been riding for half a day. The wall had barely vanished behind them and they were deep in the woods. The boy had insisted they travel this way to head off the ranging party. Everyone was waiting for a wildling attack.

Besides the tactical absurdity in exchange for a strategic advantage the boy was a strange one. He didn't get cold even beyond the wall. In light leathers, he was able to move about in temperatures cold enough to freeze blood. Worse he moved in heavy snow like he was born to do it. Then there was his strength. No boy should be so strong.

_"We can't cross that. The main road isn't far we can still catch up." Allister said. _

_ "No, I'll make a bridge. It won't take long." The boy said and hopped off the charger. His stallion was pleased to have him off._

_ "That's time we don't have." Allister yelled. Then the boy pushed a 50year old yew down. Allister stopped what he was doing and watched the tree fall. The boy tapped it with the side of his hand cutting the top off. _

_ "It won't take a minute." He replied. Twelve trees fell after that and their tops were cut. No tools were used. In five minutes, a bridge was built. Large trees stabbed into the riverbed to support the planks. _

_ "You go first." Allister said. _

Now the river was behind them and they were a day out from the ranging. That didn't make the journey any safer. They were in Thenn country now.

"Ranger Thorn archer at three o'clock in a tree 10 meters up. He's watching us and sending a message to one at our first. Eyes forward don't look." The boy said. He never looked or if he did Thorn didn't notice. He'd been right about the ambush.

"Alright we need to move. If we spread out, they can't get all of us all but someone will die." The boy sighed and took two metal stars from his pack. He tossed one then the other.

Allister watched them shoot off at incredible speeds. Crunch! Just as the stars flew off two bald scarred men fell into the snow. The snow quickly turned red before even the blood froze. Then the boy did something strange. He stabbed his hand into one of the Thenn's chest. When he pulled his hand free, he did the same with the other one.

"They were scouts. They have a camp ahead with a warg leading it. He had four skins, now he's down to three. One's a shadowcat, another a bear, and the last an eagle. I'll be back." The boy pulled the ridiculously large blade from his horse.

"Wait how do you know that?" Allister demanded. This reeked of magic. Was this boy like the wargs or something worse?"

"Well, I took what they knew. An interesting bunch those Thenns. This close to the wall they haven't been fully indoctrinated. I'm going to offer them a chance to join me." He kicked his horse and charged presumably towards the camp.

They followed him. He rushed past, killing the camp guards with his sword. Before their heads touched the ground, the boy was in and killing. His sword moved cleaving through anything it touched. Leather shields, steel, and flesh were all the same to it. After a pass any who put up a fight was dead. He'd never seen a fight end so quickly.

The boy started speaking the Thenn language quick. A shadowcat leapt to knock him off the horse. A spear appeared out of nowhere skewering it through the head. An eagle flew down only to be bisected. Another star flashed before striking Allister's right. He looked over to see glittering steel buried deep in a bear's skull.

The boy threw open the tent and found the warg. He stabbed his hand through the man's chest and crushed the Thenn's heart. All that was left of the camp were young women and children of the Thenns some younger than the boy himself. One of the boys came out with a bow and fired an arrow. It moved too fast for Allister to warn the boy.

It slammed into something golden and fell to the ground. The boy turned to the young Thenn and said something. They spoke for a few exchanges then the boy lowered his bow and collapsed to his knees.

"We're done here." The boy's eyes glowed golden and had the stallion's coat changed a bit. Did its black coat have golden tips before? The horse obeyed the boy without fear from then on.

**Rob**

In his study he continued to write letters to his father. Luwin supplied him with the invisible ink he required to make his letters for North eyes only. There was a reason they kept a supply of lemons. It wasn't for lemon cakes either.

From his study, he watched Arya tear apart a training dummy with a sword. Mother was gone and Arya cleaved through a wooden dummy with a tourney blade. He had to admit it, he was scared. Arya was stronger than him after six hours of meditation. That and a gift from her new paramour. Offering her up like that was necessary. He hoped she'd forgive him someday.

The door to his study opened. He looked up to see Theon.

"She's been at it all day. Do you know what she asked when a servant brought her food?" Theon asked.

"What did she say Theon?" Rob asked.

"Is Jon back yet?" Theon said. Rob snorted not feeling jealous at all.

"It's good to see some things never change." Rob said.

"Then I asked her why she wasn't asking about Mycah. She said she would know when he's back." Rob frowned.

"About that boy." Rob said.

"Hey I know that scowl. Did he fall out of your favor already? I thought he was going beyond the wall to find proof for your bannermen." Theon said as he lounged in a chair.

"I needed time. Do you know what he is? I had Luwin send a letter to old town. Apparently, the maesters are eager to look into it." Rob said.

"A hero of the old tales or maybe a son of the drowned god." Rob raised an eyebrow. "The tentacles Rob." Theon said. Rob nodded his head. The tentacles were horrible.

"Do you think father will agree to my decision to betroth Arya to him? Someone that powerful needs to be tied down. We can't force him to obey but we can use status and the chain of command. He said he was a soldier." Rob said.

"No not unless Arya agreed and he had your father's blessing. As for using status and the chain of command. That is very southern of you. Your mother would be proud." Theon looked pensive. Rob waved his hand. "What if everything he said was true?"

"Then I'm a fool and we're going to need all of the seven kingdoms on our side." Rob concluded.

**Mycah **

As they traveled to their destination. He couldn't help but muse over his latest acquisition. What he did wasn't warging. That much was obvious by the change in his stallion's coat. He could feel bits of himself inside the charger he road. The power, his power churned inside the beast changing it into what Mycah could describe as a sacred treasure. In a sense the stallion was becoming a power line for Mycah's aura.

It wasn't an odd thing. Powers taken often mutate due to his golden aura. The wrath of gods was different. It synced with his aura completely. Yoki powered fox fire wasn't the same. It had mutated into red demonic flames.

From his sacred treasure, he could feel the hoof beats in the snow. There was a power developing from the stallion. That power could be anyone's guess. It would develop eventually.

After riding all day, they made a camp to rest. "I'm taking first watch boy and Malcom you have second." Allister said.

"Will we have no fire captain Allister?" Mycah asked.

"No not this far from the wall. Unless there is a reason to." Allister said.

"Captain my clothes are wet, I need to dry them." Or he'll die of frostbite or hypothermia was left unsaid. Mycah didn't remember how it happened but the guy was shivering.

"Fuck, we can't afford to give away our location. An ambush will work just as well on us." It was already pitch-black outside.

"Is that a boulder?" He knew it was by his sixth sense. It was actually a massive chunk of soapstone of all things.

"What about it?" Allister grunted more focused on his recruit.

Mycah placed a hand on it and unleashed demon fire in a less obvious way. The boulder quickly began heating up. The snow around it melted. But it didn't sink. Mycah surrounded it with logs to keep footing.

"That is magic isn't it?" Allister said.

"Yes, it is. I don't hide it well." Mycah said.

"You really don't." Allister said. "At least it's useful. Too many good men die from getting their gear wet. A stitch breaks snow gets in and they die in their sleep." Mycah nodded his head. The men ate jerky while digging their fox holes. It would at least keep the worst of the wind off of them. The horses were tied near the heated rock.

"By morning it'll be cold again. A shame we didn't bring any eggs we could have fried them." Mycah said.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep?" Allister asked.

"I don't sleep." Mycah said. For a while Allister went silent.

"If we weren't here what would you do?" He asked.

"I'd continue traveling until I found them." Mycah said. From then no they talked about menial things. Survival skills and life in the night's watch.

Early morning, they made their way quickly. They hit the trail but no tracks were visible. Mycah scanned the area. He stopped his horse and dismounted.

"Allister does one of your boy's have a shovel?" Mycah asked.

"Caleb hand him your snow shovel." Mycah took the shovel offered and quickly dug into the snow. A face was quickly revealed followed by lines of blue traveling nanites. They looked like veins of ice.

The creature's eyes flashed open and he wailed. Mycah smashed his fist down exploding its head in blue and grey mist. From the snow tens of zombies burst out of the ground. Mycah's horse galloped to the other men. "Take the weapons from my mount their designed for these creatures."

Though shocked the men scrambled for their weapons. One of the horses bucked its rider off and galloped away. It nearly left the clearing when a sheet of ice lifted up and the legs of a spider stretched out and snapped it up. The cries of the horse sounded for a moment then silenced.

"Captain my clothes are we again." A black brother yelled.

"Why don't you go back and find the rock again." One of the brothers japed.

Mycah raised his hand and started firing aura beams from his fingertips. Each one hit an ice zombie. Once struck the bodies collapsed. When they hit the ground more nanites rose out of the snow and infiltrated the bodies.

"Don't worry about them. Get ready to move, I'll keep them back." Mycah said. He mounted his horse and they followed the trail. Mycah blasted everything in their path. "Stay behind me and follow my steps. Don't get out of place." Mycah shouted.

He scanned over every body and couldn't find a Stark. No matter how he manipulated his eyes or spread his sixth sense, no sign of a Stark emerged. That could mean anything. He raised his left hand and turned his horse. Just beyond them was an underground cave system full of spiders. Multiple pairs of eight eyes looked above the ice.

"Spiders as big as hounds my ass. Those are horse sized." Caleb yelled.

"Quit belly aching we have a job." Allister roared.

"Sir why did I have to ride with piss pants?" Another brother roared.

"Because you lost control of your horse. While the guy who pissed his pants didn't." Allister yelled.

"Those aren't spiders." Mycah said.

"Wait then what are they? Nevermind, I don't want to know." Allister yelled.

A mountain giant emerged from the snow large as a hill. He had a massive club in his hand and swung it quick as a blink. Masamune flew from its sheath. Mycah swung it and the club broke into pieces flying around them. He pointed to the sky and blasted a stream of golden lightning. The sky darkened quickly as they rode with all their might.

Just as the giant reached for a horse. Massive bolts of lightning rained down smashing into it. The burnt-out creature collapsed to the ground. Rolling downhill into the spider's cave system. One of the soldiers looked back.

"Captain those aren't spiders." Caleb said. Allister looked back.

With a grim expression on his face he replied. "No, they're not brother."

"Is this what the first men fought eight thousand years ago? I didn't see the hands before." Allister asked.

"No, I'd say they've had eight thousand years to experiment." Mycah said.

They made it to a circle of black brothers. They were fighting and dying. A man with features like lord Stark was among them. He moved through the crowd cutting everything down with masamune. He circled through the crowd of zombies. Eight feet of steel had a lot of range. Horseback made that range all the more deadly. His stallion moved ever faster as more of its coat turned golden.

"First Ranger Stark by order of the lord Commander this ranging has been canceled. You and the ranging party are to return to castle black." Mycah said.

"Well if it's an order from the Lord commander how can I refuse." Benjen said. Mycah nodded his head. A tentacle shot out from him and wrapped around a white walker. The creature had thought itself safe hidden in the snow. Once he dragged it out, he bound it in chains, and threw it over his horse like a kill.

"Good that will go a long way to convince the other lords." The creature spoke in a harsh language that sounded more like tearing ice. Its armor shimmered in the sunlight. Mycah was tempted to kill it and absorb its power.

He looked through it to see a lack of nanites. That threw him for a loop. Then he observed the magic that was the creature's consciousness power. It was similar to the energy that traveled between nanites.

"It's going to be harder getting back to the wall than coming out here." Allister said. Mycah nodded.

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading. It may not be what you signed up for but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Review **

**Javi30: Thanks man**

**Greenmage7: Thank you, I'll try to fill you in more with my writing. **

**SirMaua: I'll get to the uplifting in the next few chapters and go deeper into the magic too. **

**Benjen **

The boy had shown up on a golden horse and slayed the whites, with a golden sword no less. Then things shot from his body and captured a white walker. An other in the flesh. The creature spoke and his ears hurt. Chains quickly bound the other's limbs before it was thrown over a charger like a kill. Allister and the other boys were here. Between 35 brothers they had eleven horses. Some of them weren't returning.

"Benjen get on my horse. Allister can you retrace our trail. It might be the only safe way back." Trees fell all around them as the boy got to work on something.

"What are you doing?" Allister asked. The boy pointed his hand forward and golden light shot out. White's died in droves but it wasn't enough. More came there was always more.

"I'm building a wagon sled. We have eleven horses and 35 people." Trees fell boards were made. In the saddle bag the boy pulled out a leather sack of nails and a hammer.

"I barrowed them from the builders." The boy said in his defense.

"How did the lord commander know to send you?" Benjen asked.

"He didn't first ranger. We're here for you and the white walker." Allister said.

"Some rescue this turned out to be." Allister muttered.

"How could you know?" Benjen said.

"A white's hand was sent back north by someone. You owe that person your life brother. It must have moved or something because your nephew sent a sorcerer." Caleb said.

"I was unaware there were sorcerers to keep on retainer. Why is Rob acting Lord?" Benjen asked.

"Your brother is hand of the king." The boy said. With dozens of limbs he slowly put a wagon together. Leather straps were made from the clothes of fallen brothers.

"So, Rob saw what was going on and sent you. You weren't around before. He didn't introduce you, when I met the king." Benjen said.

The boy rose with a determined look on his face. For a moment Benjen thought he'd angered the sorcerer in some way. Instead the boy moved his fingers in queer hand signs. Then he sucked in a breath before bathing the world in flames.

"Great Fire Encampment," The boy yelled as crimson red flames covered the ground for a league. When the boy finished, he turned back to his work. "That will keep them back until we are ready." He looked at him, and Benjen saw the boy's eyes were solid gold and glowing.

"I'm Arya's friend actually. I couldn't let her uncle and brother die up here."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Allister yelled. The boy pointed at the white walker still chained to his horse. How had they forgotten about that?

"I didn't want to spook our secondary target." He saw it in the way the boy was acting. This professional approach. He had no idea what they were up against.

Two wagons were already together. Ten people and a teamster could ride on each. It would take three horses by his estimate to pull them. Two wagons were finished.

"What happens, when we get in those wagons and head south for the wall?" A brother asked.

"They're going throw everything at us." The boy said. "Getting here was the easy part." The boy grinned but it didn't reach his eyes. No, they were solemn. "We moved fast enough to catch the white by surprise. Now we need to get back." Benjen couldn't agree more. He also wanted to know what this boy had to do with sweet little Arya.

**Allister**

He sat his ass in a wagon after they set the horses, horses that weren't used to pulling wagons. They bit and teased one another. Soon the disgruntled chargers had to be a team. The wagons themselves were solid. If the boy proved one thing it was his ability as a engineer. Perhaps in another time, they'd learn from this and add builders to a ranging party.

Allister sobered up when the time arrived and he cracked the reins. This was it; he was bound to this wagon. If the wagon broke or the leather straps snapped, he and the brothers behind him would die. They charged right into the flames. The boy's golden charger in front. The second they approached the mud covered hellscape, a path opened for them. Even in the mud the wagon sleds glided fine.

"When we get back captain, I'm going to get a drink." A brother told him.

"Hopefully after you change your pants son." Allister said.

Flashes of light shot across the frozen north and whites died in droves. They were on snow now. He looked forward as the sounds of whites rang out. A particular cry made him turn his head.

"Help me." Allister heard it a cry for help through the wind. A young woman stood in the snow. Her eyes the deepest blue he'd ever seen. Her hair white like Rhaella's his queen's hair color. He remembered it from his youth. It was long ago before he was sentenced to the gods forsaken wall. This woman's skin was so pale it was almost blue.

She dipped back into the snow before a blast of golden light would have taken her head. "No," Allister yelled. He let go of the reins and dove into the snow after her.

"Rhaella, I'll save you." He yelled as he hit the cold snow. Ice cold arms took hold of him and pulled him beneath.

The snow took him into its embrace and he was dragged deep beneath. In a cold cavern she took him his Rhaella. A smile spread across her beautiful face. She took him to a room hidden in an icy cavern. He was freezing but that didn't matter she was with him. Rhaella took him to a room deep beneath the world above. Some other Targaryen nobles passed them by. It was like the dance of dragons never happened. They didn't die out they merely went into hiding. Robert wouldn't have the throne forever. It was as the Starks said winter was coming.

She took him beyond streets of ice lit by soft glowing lanterns. In a modest keep she placed him in a bed. Rhaella lit a fire and had him warm himself. He was far from where he had been. Had his fortunes truly changed so much. Before he'd been fighting for survival now, he was warming by the fire in the company of his Targaryen Queen.

**Mycah**

It happened fast and he had no time to worry about them. Allister was entranced by a female white walker and dove into the snow. His wagon veered off course and a hatch opened. The hands of dozens of spiders captured the wagon, horses, and men before pulling them under. The north beyond the wall could be described as an ant hill. There were tunnels all over the north. Most of the ground was only supported by ancient weirwood roots. It was no surprise that once she had Allister, she could take tunnels far away from this battle.

What surprised him was her ability to dodged his attack. She didn't truly dodge it. He had decided to strike in that direction queued the shot, and chose another target. A single white walker wasn't a big deal to him. He tossed a spear back skewering another white walker female. She had climbed up on the wagon. The men had already gotten their clothes off for fucking. Their bodies were blackened by frost bite and infested with nanites.

They crossed the bridge and continued to race across the north. It was the dead of night and the wall wasn't in view yet. The moon was full. Only a wagon and half remained. Fires raged across the land burning spiders large a horse.

"They were like the night's queen in the stories. My brothers weren't themselves." Benjen said.

"It was magic. Most of the men were taken alive. I think they plan to breed them." Mycah said. He searched beneath the ground with his sixth sense. It didn't go deep enough.

"Why would they do that?" Benjen asked. "There are more freefolk than night's watchmen."

"I don't know." Mycah said. Benjen nodded as they continued to ride.

"Sorry, you've been fighting this whole time. How much longer can you last?"

"Long enough. We can do this." Mycah said.

Another six hours of nonstop combat later. The horses were about to kill over. If they stopped, they'd be swamped from all sides. In another six hours his combat proficiency would drop. If it was just physical endurance that would be one thing. His magic stamina wasn't the same.

Foci, hand signs, and magic words helped shape magic and eased the strain on the mind. Mycah had already used enough magic to kill Valeria in its prime. He wasn't using sacrifices to mitigate the toll either. If he used too much, he'd lose his grip on reality.

Two hours later a horse gave a final bellow and died. They cut it loose and continued moving. Soon the others died as well and they were no closer. The brothers behind him died and soon only Benjen remained. When his horse died, he offered his own and ran beside them.

The wall would be in sight by the next day he knew it. The fighting had died down. It was enough to ease some of the strain on his mind. Something was in the air.

Fell magic had been pouring from the ground hours after Allister was captured. Something was happening.

**Rhaella **

"Rhaella," it was a common grunt among the black guard's wails. She rode atop the pink skinned male his heat quickly doused by her ice-cold depths. It was a struggle. Rhaella as he called her, had been preparing for this day for a long time. The other pink skins while entertaining didn't hold foci to the black guards.

It was like in the romance. The princess and the Night's king. She rubbed the back of her hand gently across the black guard's rugged cheek. It was warm. If she took care of him, he'd live possible until the night's return.

She focused back to the struggle. Rhaella moved up and down side to side feeling him in all her depths. Slow and steady she probed for the right spot. After some experimenting her walls clenched involuntarily. Then she hit it again. A smile spread across her face. She was on the right track.

Her sisters had long since blackened their prey. She bent her knees and flexed feeling his shaft glide through her, it was intoxicatingly warm. It was everything she could do to keep from pouring her frosted passion upon him. She let out a moan and gripped her cleft. "Not yet." She whispered to him. Rhaella pushed her hips down slamming him home increasing her tension like a drawn bow. With every thrust it was pulling back until critical tension. She shook in bliss.

Hot coals from the fireplace, held in soapstone camber beneath the bed kept him warm. A bed of goose down maintained that heat well and the tensions rose. She slammed her blue cleft upon his shaft and gripped her clit and pulled herself into position. The bow was loaded, pulled, and now she'd aimed him right where she wanted him. Then the man below her fired and it was all worth it.

Hot was the only way she could describe it. She couldn't let her cold overwhelm it. Rhaella clenched hard and shook laughing the whole time. Right before her cold slammed into him, she pulled away. Rhaella closed her legs to keep the heat inside of herself. Then she fell beside the black guard.

They laid together in her bed as the hot coals on his side kept her cold from killing him. "How soon before you can go again?" She asked him. He didn't understand but his member rose to the occasion. She quickly changed out his coals before hoping back upon him for more.

Just when she began building the sweet tension she enjoyed, her sister barged in. "Sister my male died will you go with me to collect another. If we hurry, we may catch the wizard."

"Call me Rhaella," Rhaella said. Her sister looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"Did you wait until now to try him? Can we have him together?" Her sister asked.

"Go and try to steal the golden one, mine will last because I'll take care of him."

"Rhaella, what of our brother?" Her sister asked.

"He was a fool. There was no need to attack the ranging. What were the elders thinking? His majesty wouldn't approve."

"You almost didn't make it either Rha." Her sister said. Then she turned her head to the side.

"I want a name. All my black guard said was tits while squeezing my breasts. It doesn't sound like a good name to me." Rhaella saw her black guard cover his ears and covered her mouth. She'd forgotten the language had that effect on warm bodies.

"Shh, if you want a name then go to the golden one. He seems competent." She whispered.

Her sister looked at her blackguard and nodded. Then she walked behind her, spread her cheeks, and licked the remaining warmth as it dripped from her. The tongue seen found its way to Rhaella's lips. Her depths dripped their cold nectar and clenched around the warm rod parting her. She quickly regained her senses and pulled off.

She quickly wrapped the man in goose downed wrappings. It was then her sister's tongue brushed against her clit. She felt the warmth she'd greedily taken pour out of her into her sister's greedy maw. Rhaella turned to glare at her.

"Don't worry Rha, think of it as a parting gift in case I don't return. Wish me luck." Rhaella threw the ice spear beside the bed at the girl's fleeing blue ass. The closed door took the hit.

She sighed and quickly uncovered the man's privates. No blackened skin was present. She could tell it was a close thing.

"You are a lucky black guard. If only you could speak to me." She whispered in the language of magic. "It's not something I can teach you. The last man taught closed us behind that giant wall."

**Sister**

A name is something precious. It can only be given and once taken is forever. His majesty was named the Night King by his old friend and later enemy. One couldn't name themselves or be given a name by another of the people. Only by rising from the depths and risking death on the surface can one be given a name. It's difficult with a language barrier.

She'd long given up on a name. She'd taken many of the pink skins and a black guard every few decades. None of the warm body grunts or bleating sounded like her name. No matter how they hated her or even if she let them go would they name her.

In a circle with a legion of her sisters, she added her mind to theirs as they prepared to stop the golden one. He said nothing much less a name from the many drones around the surface. No amount of snow seemed to stop his golden blade. He moved tireless as them only his horse, the black guard, and their brother lasted with him.

"Why is he so young? Is he one who failed to grow?" She asked.

"No, he's young the swarm wasn't able to take a sample, but they dated his flesh. He's not even three and ten."

"We need to stop and exhaust him. He's able to kill us." They quickly came to a consensus the coven leaders voted for their covens.

"Proposals," the spokeswoman said.

"We don't know his limits. A test of his strength is in order. The Malleable coven volunteers a prototype." The sister by choice of Rha was silent. Her sister was the coven leader and she was acting coven leader. Rha wouldn't want to waste anymore coven resources. But what about her feelings. She wanted a name.

"We will need a power source and someone to control it." She said. In the end it was her idea and she'd control it.

**Mycah **

Everything was going blurry. He needed time to rest. It was all he could do to keep his body from shaking. It was his control over his aura, it was growing and weakening. This marathon was making him use less aura to kill. He was learning how much power he needed to slay a white or a white walker.

The fell magics grew stronger as he neared the last stretch of their journey. They crossed the bridge. He was certain the whites knew about it and chose not to destroy it. Just like with the drop in enemies he knew this was plan. They were going into an ambush. He could only make his stallion gallop faster. If he could get there before the ambush was ready, it was his advantage.

In a clearing where the weirwood roots were at their thickest and the snow only a few inches deep, a white walker emerged. It hovered off the ground. Glowing with the frozen magics that gave it unlife. Its bones were partially steel. Twelve steel and bone arms emerged with its frame. One held a lantern with a blue flame, two had spears made of ice, four different swords were held, two warhammers, two hands held maces, one held a staff. The creature had three heads merged together giving it six eyes between them. It was armored in layers wrapped in cloth covered in texts, gambeson padding, chainmail, steel plate, and finally thick ice armor.

"I thought we'd make it. Just leave me, I'll hold it off." Benjen said. Mycah rolled his eyes at his, friend. The man needed a rest and riding on a horse all day and night wasn't that. The wagons had slowed them down but he wanted to save them. If they could have rested the horses, he shook his head.

"We will make it." Mycah said.

The Asura walker, as he categorized it in his mind stepped forward. Mycah shot it with an aura beam. A barrier protected the walker. He unleashed a blast of flame, and called down a bolt of lightning. Both struck and a blue barrier surrounded the creature. It was much stronger than the whites. Magic would work with enough time but that was his problem.

"Stay back, I'll use steel." Mycah shouted.

He leapt forward crossing the distance in seconds. The long ice spears shot forward first. He parried the first and second. The creature spun two swords slashed at him and he ducked under them and caught the mace with the side of his blade. He let the momentum carry him and the warhammers came for him. He raced forward too close for the hammers and slammed the pommel of his sword into the barrier. Turning his sword, he brought it around for a devastating slash.

With surprising agility, the creature ducked under the slash and waved its lantern. Blue flames shot from the weapon and ice spikes shot up where the flames touched. Mycah danced back. Mist rose from the ice as the creature raised its staff. From the ice a liquid emerged and shot at him. Ice crystals emerged and shot everywhere the liquid passed. Like a striking snake it shot after him. His aura brushed over it and he could guess it was a gas frozen into a liquid state.

He moved forward and dodged as the liquid passed by him. His blade flashed forward. The monster caught his weapon with the guard of its rapier swords. It drove its warhammers and mace against his weapon in an attempt to break it. Mycah slammed his foot into the side of the monster knocking it off balance. His hand moved as he leapt to catch the creature by the throat. He swung the creature with its momentum into the liquid racing for his back.

The second he landed the creature froze solid. It wouldn't last. Already the ice was sliding off the monster. Mycah raced forward and spun. His sword struck the barrier cutting cleanly through the ice once, then twice. Taking his sword in both hands he slashed overhead hitting the barrier, then he twisted his blade and struck again. Taking his blade in hand he charged at the asura walker and stabbed. His feet dug into the snow as he pushed against the barrier. The maces knocked his sword away.

They continued this dance twice more before the monster learned not to use low temperature liquid.

Mycah brushed his hair back with his hand. His blurry vision was clearing. His mind was no longer teetering on the edge. He blocked every one of the creature's attacks and kicked it in the chest. The barrier cracked and the monster fell back. In that moment he felt his control shift from 12% back to his normal 70-80 to 85-90.

He moved when the creature rose. Each attack was batted aside, his sword moved as he saw holes in the monster's movements. He let it lock blades only to go for the heel. A mace rose to cover up the weakness only to expose the arm with the lantern.

Mycah let the mace lead him out of the leg lock and slashed down. Aura coated his sword and the barrier was cut through. The arm with the lantern fell. Then it moved to slash and gain distance for its spears. Mycah took advantage of his slightly curved blade and took the monster's thumb. One of the spears fell, he spun into the attack and gripped the creature's wrist. Aura flooded the creature and he found the location of its controller.

There was more power in this monster than all the other walkers together. Nanites were exploding in mass from his aura few survived out of the billions he destroyed. The arm snapped off like a lizard's tail before more damage could be done. Its rapier took that moment to stab.

His eyes widened as he rushed to form a barrier. Not fast enough! They plunged into his chest. He waited for something to happen. The creature seemed frozen with its rapier running him through. No aura attacked his own his memories remained his.

His sword shot up cutting the hands away at the wrist. He pulled each of the rapier from his chest. The wounds were closed by thread like tentacles produced by his aura. Then he swung his sword backed by the full power of his aura. Mace, hammers, swords, and a staff couldn't hold against his might. His Muramasa sliced through them all. Then he moved. His hand wrapped around her leg before she could flee to the safety of a tunnel.

She looked at his blade waiting for her death to come. He tossed her under his arm and returned. He bent down and pulled a fist sized blue stone from the asura walker.

Holding the stone in his hand he looked at it. The white in his hand spoke in her ice crackling language. It was a huge rock made of magic. The thing was enchanted out the ass and probably incredibly useful. From what he could tell it had a similar enchantment language to the wall. Only, it was less complex, and more at the same time.

He'd compare it to an early and later computer language. The newer language could often do things easily that was incredibly complicated in the older language. The problem was both languages were alien to him. Well he'd study it when he had the chance. The chunk of enchanted magic in his pocket would do.

Then he thought about the woman in his hand. It took less than a second to decide she was spoils of war. They took quite a few of their men. This didn't come close to balancing the scales, but it was a start. Besides, Arya needed a tutor in the mystical arts. He'd seen enough anime to know that the girls were the best choices. From what he observed the bigger the tits the better. This white had a massive set on her.

"Well I promise, if you teach her well, I'll make you my concubine. You'll need a name that isn't crackling ice." He turned his head to the side. "You'll be Lady Morgan." He said. As Mycah walked towards Benjen her heard a husky voice.

"Mor-gan," She said. Her voice held a yearning he felt but didn't understand. "Morgan, morgan, MORGAN she shouted. Her words were loud and full of joy. He held her to him.

"Are you sure you want to take her too? Have you heard of the folly of the Night's king? Her kind are the reason we don't take wives." Benjen said.

"That makes no sense. No amount of abstinence will protect you from a glamour." Mycah pointed out.

"So, you know what causes a brother to willingly jump into their arms?" Benjen said.

"It is a magic related to illusions and enchantment. Unlike many magics, if you have a strong enough will, it can be broken. The man with the will strong enough to resist it is few and far between. You can and that's impressive." The whites crumbled around them. They didn't have enough magic to maintain much autonomy. The entire area had been drained.

Many of the nanites went dormant in the air. That was good to know. He had feared they could mass produce those asura walkers. "This would be the perfect time to invade. I don't think we'll have another chance like this one."

"Yes, the whites aren't moving. What happened?" Benjen asked.

"We routed them, so they changed tactics. I think it was a rushed job. Unfortunately for them, that fight was all I needed to rest up." Mycah said.

**Morgan **

Rha was going to be so surprised, she had a name. They both had two syllables too. Rhaella and Morgan, she sighed as her captor continued to walk with her in his arms. She'd wait until his guard was down and escape. There were more paths to the underground than warm bodies in a village. Morgan froze for a second. She was great at that thanks to her cold nature. Eventually, her lungs demanded she breath. After sucking in a breath, her eyes widened at the sight of the wall. She struggled for her life. It was like fighting against a mounting.

"It's going to kill me stop, I don't want to die. I'm Morgan, I'm Morgan, can't you hear me. Don't kill me I'm Morgan." She beat at him and bit him. It was like fighting against the wall itself. He moved at an unstoppable pace. He must have weighed less than 80lbs but he carried her like she was lighter than air. This made it easy to calculate her imminent death and the death of her idiot brother. Why attack the warm bodies? Ok, she joined in but he started it.

She stuck her tongue out at him as he struggled against his chains. She screamed as they hit the edge of the great wards. Snake like appendages invisible to warm bodies struck. They'd stick to them and drain their lives and magic dry.

Just before the great ward struck a golden barrier surrounded them. The appendages shattered and they continued their ride to the wall. The other warm body none the wiser. Her brother was hyperventilating. It seems he underestimate the warm body that gave Morgan her name.

"Why does he even need two of us? If he wants to prove we exist one would do." Smack! She cried out as his hand smacked her rear. Her brother started laughing at her despite their predicament. She heard her warm body say some grunts that sounded like a reprimand. She turned to see the other warm body shaking his head. Message received. Her words were damaging the other warm body.

It hit her as they entered the wall surrounded by black guards. They would be the first of the people to pass the wall in over eight thousand years. Morgan had a name and it would be in the new song. Her nameless brother would be forgotten. Would it be romance or tragedy? Could they beat the odds and bring peace between the warm bodies and the people? Would their child be the next great wizard?

She cozied up to him and let the gentle gold that surrounded him push against her cold. It felt as natural as the sea beating against a glacier. Ice falls and water freezes as natural as the wind.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the read; I'm starting on the next chapter. I could have broken this one up but didn't have the heart for it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews: **

**Bastier: sorry to hear that man. I'm starting the next story today so maybe you'll like the plot twists in it better. **

**Javi30: Thank you for your support I'll keep this one up and make an actual plot for it. Maybe the twists will be better. **

**Guest: k**

**Jeor **

Traitor was his first thought when the boy and his first ranger entered castle black. The boy looked as if he returned from the training yard, a bit of blood on his chest and that was it. Then he had the audacity to bring that white walker woman through his gate unbound. He knew the story of the Night's King and how sleeping with one of the white walkers could steal a man's soul. Was the boy ensnared now? Did they have enough brothers to put him down? What of Benjen, what did he think?

He didn't have to wait for his answers long. The door to his study opened and the boy walked in. His hand brushed over his hair throwing it up in disarray.

"Lord Commander, I'm sorry. The situation was worse than I thought. I don't know if the attack on the ranging party was an official act of war or banditry." Then the boy spoke nonsense. "Wife stealing is something wildlings partake in; I didn't think they'd adopted the practice from the white walkers." Every word out of the boy's mouth sounded like heresy. As if they could relate to humans.

"What are you talking about boy?" Jeor asked.

"The females didn't kill immediately. They captured as many black brothers as they could. I'm unaware of what their fate will be. There is still a language barrier between us." The boy said.

Jeor tried to clear his mind and think about each point as it came. The thought that the attack might have been banditry instead of a true act of war hadn't occurred to him. How was he to know the boy wasn't being controlled?

"Have you slept with the white walker?" Jeor asked.

"No, I've had no time though she seems willing. I'll have to inform my betrothed that I'm taking on a concubine." The boy said. Jeor glared at the child fool.

"Is there no threat of the monster controlling you?" The boy shook his head.

"I'm beyond her power." Arrogance, pride, and heresy dripped from the boy's tongue. It was all he could do to keep his calm.

"What do you plan to do?" Jeor asked.

"I'll return south, and show Lord Rob my findings. Then I'll return to King's landing. Thank you for your cooperation Lord Commander."

The boy turned and left his study. Just like that he was out good men and two white walkers would be turned upon the south. What happens now was up to Lord Rob and the King. Jeor washed his hands of the madness. He had a wall to defend. It was possible he'd need to treat with these white walkers like a wildling tribe.

**Morgan **

She was dressed in many animal skins. A soft hood covered her head to keep the sun at bay. The black guards scurried about doing the tasks of servants. They prepared the beasts of burden and mounted some themselves. She herself was allowed one and took it graciously. In all her life, she'd never ridden on a living beast. There was never a need to wear any covering or hide her body. It seemed savage to wear the skins of animals when ice armor would suffice.

What would Rhaella think seeing her dressed as a black guard? She smiled seeing the golden one ride his beast with her brother chained to it like a savage's kill. There was no fear that she'd be killed. She witnessed the way the savages took women. Morgan had been taken the same. She'd seen what male savages did to protect their women.

This led her to a conclusion that bordered on insanity. Perhaps they had been going about acquiring males all wrong. Clearly, they were desired by the males. Why not let themselves be taken instead of doing the taking? If both paths lead the same result, then she'd take the easier path.

She heard the men speak in their grunting tongue. A few laughed and even her human laughed. For the first time in her life, she listened to their words and began to decode it.

"Aye, I bet her blue cunt feels like satin." She repeated the words in her own voice feeling cruder with each word. She had no idea what the words meant. She knew the best way to learn was to try.

Her human looked at her. She copied his grunting. "Careful Eric, she'll freeze your pecker off." She repeated the words. The humans laughed and she did too. The grunts while crude felt, to the point.

He pointed to himself. "I'm Mycah." She turned her head. It was a calculated guess. The first word sounded like he was referring to himself.

"I'm Morgan," She said and pointed to herself. He nodded his head and she smiled feeling she'd made a gain.

Three weeks later she'd learned to truly differentiate the grunts and even use them accurately. She'd begun singing in their brutish tongue.

_The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,_

_and her kisses were warmer than spring._

_But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,_

_and its kiss was a terrible thing._

_The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,_

_in a voice that was sweet as a peach,_

_But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,_

_and a bite sharp and cold as a leech._

_As he lay on the ground with the darkness around,_

_and the taste of his blood on his tongue,_

_His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer,_

_and he smiled and he laughed and he sung,_

_"Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done,_

_the Dornishman's taken my life,_

_But what does it matter, for all men must die,_

_and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!_

"That was a great song Lady Morgan thank you." Benjen said.

"It's no trouble Benjen, I need practice." Morgan said.

She had no idea if the Dornishman's wife was truly worth it but they enjoyed the song. Morgan kept her distance from the fire as the blessedly cold night made the warm bodies shiver.

"If I'd known there were women like you below the ice I'd dive in." She covered her mouth and laughed politely. A tip from Benjen.

"I hope you pack you pockets full of hot coals then. That's how my sister Rhaella kept Allister alive." Morgan said. She smiled kindly to the black guards. Soon, they'd willingly leap into the arms of her sisters.

She looked to the golden glowing horse. The horse that carried her brother looked no worse. It took its burden well despite the cold. Morgan knew how fragile creatures of warmth could be. As she watched the horse she felt the presence of gold. Mycah was always watching.

"Is he still alive?" Benjen asked. She turned back to the black brother started. Sometimes it was hard to think of them as anything but jailors.

"Rhaella is a braggart. She made preparations. There was fire, a feathered bed, and enough food to keep him in good health for years. Mine died of the black rot." She muttered.

"So, you didn't mean to kill him." She shook her head. Killing him held no value. There was no shortage of servants.

She looked back at Mycah. In his hand was the controlnoid the brainbox of the prototype man slayer. Or Asura walker in the grunting speech. Above the ball of magic and rock was a golden matrix. Every single line of enchanting language was laid bare. Should she teach him to show loyalty or wait until he inevitably learned their enchanting language.

"Why were we attacked?" Benjen asked. She sighed.

"The war between ice and fire is about to begin again. Why don't you join our side? It will be great you won't have to die and my sisters will sing to you all." Morgan said.

"Morgan we aren't on either side." Mycah said. She turned to him.

"Then why are you manning the wall?" Morgan asked.

"To keep the raping, cannibalistic savages out of our land." Mycah replied.

"Don't worry they won't be a problem for much longer. A few more years at the most." The camp had frozen at her words. She smiled. "Who wants to hear the Dornishman's wife again?" She asked.

One of the men raised his hand and she began singing.

Most of the camp had gone to sleep except for Mycah and herself. They weren't far from Winterfell. When they arrived the fun would begin. Her Mycah would offer her brother to his lord. Proof of the existence of the people. Was eight thousand years really that long. She was forty solar cycles and would live so long as she wasn't killed. Only obsidian and fire enchanted metals could kill her.

**Rob **

Having Jon with him felt right. It felt like this was how it should have been. He'd given his brother the duties of a castellan and the title. Right now Jon had taken a few men at arms and began patrolling Winterfell's territory. He'd taken to the task with a determination only Jon had. With that duty taken care of he focused on managing his estate. The Steward and his clerks helped but the lord made all final decisions. With his lady mother gone it was up to him to keep his household and the wider north in order.

Theon burst into his solar his eyes wide as a ghost. "Rob, Mycah's back with two white walkers and your uncle. The girl's a looker Rob do you think she'll be my salt wife." Rob stood up his eyes wide. Greywind rose to follow him.

He was too late to stop Arya from racing across the estate and jumping to hug the wizard. The boy Mycah held his sister as if it was the most natural thing in the world. A true born girl hugging a commoner. If Mycah wasn't a wizard and if he had spoken falsely, Rob would have shown him northern justice.

Mycah dismounted and gave a bow as did the black brothers. The white walker woman didn't dismount. She only stared on with boredom. He felt his britches tighten at the sight of her. Her teats were large as any he'd seen and her waist was impossibly trim. Then Mycah stood without his order walked over to his golden horse, yanked the white walker off and tossed it to Rob's feet.

"As promised proof that white walkers exist." Mycah nodded and looked around. His eyes flashed golden for a moment then he calmed.

"Arya, it seems your brother chose not to heed my warning. None of his bannermen have arrived. We have been gone from your father for a too long. Let us return to his side. I'm sure he misses you." His little sister nodded as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What are you doing?" Rob demanded.

"I'm going to king's landing with Arya and Morgan." Mycah said.

"I've not given you leave to go." Rob said. He was lord wizard or not he had to respect that.

Then the boy laughed it was whole and hearty. Then the white walker joined in.

"I didn't know your nephew had such a sense of humor." The white walker said. He heard her speak through a thick accent.

"That wasn't a joke lady Morgan. He is lord and this is his land. I'm confused, Rob why didn't you call your bannermen." Benjen said.

Rob took a breath and thought quickly. It was obvious that this wizard held unknown powers. That's why he offered the betrothal to Arya. It's what any lord would do.

"I'm ordering as lord of the North and asking as your future good brother." Rob said.

"Rob what are you talking about?" Arya asked.

"I've seen the way you look at each other. Arya, I was going to give you the final say."

"Perhaps nephew, we should discuss in house business in your solar." Benjen said.

"Why is the white walker coming too?" Arya asked.

"I've taken her as a concubine. Its traditional." Mycah said. Rob slapped his face and knew this wouldn't go well at all. What would his mother say? What would father say?

"What does that mean?" Arya said.

"Ah, important lesson. The most important inheritance a cultivator can give their children is their spells, cultivation techniques, and treasures. In that order. Treasures are often unwieldy from generation to generation. By the way Rob, will I need to make a banner." Mycah said.

He didn't know what Mycah was talking about. From what he knew Mycah was the son of a butcher. His last name was Butcher. If he wanted a new name Rob could give him one. But what did he meant to do with this white walker and his sister?

"I still don't get it." Arya said.

"Pilots take multiple wives, concubines, and war brides." Mycah said.

"Mother said that's an abomination that is practiced in the essos." Rob muttered.

Arya was silent which didn't bode well for Mycah or his plan to bind him to the north. Morgan giggled.

"So, does that mean inheritance is a bloody affair among wizards?" Morgan asked.

"Pilots, we are not wizards." Arya said. Rob heard the word we and felt a bit of hope.

They finally reached his solar and he made his way to his seat and plopped down in it. Greywind took his usual spot.

"Actually, inheritance is handled rather bloodlessly. When an heir shows they are ready, we abdicate a little at a time. We of course hold seniority and can step in if needed. For us running an estate isn't as important as improving upon our skills. Of course, I was an orphan adopted into what you could call an ancient clan." Rob heard the words and didn't know what they meant. He knew that Mycah was more than he let on. Did he have memories of a previous life?

"Did they have a sigil?" Benjen asked. Rob listened in. A lot could be learned about a house by its sigil.

"Aquila, the two headed eagle." After he said it, he took a quill from Rob's desk and drew the sigil. It was and eagle with one eye. Then Mycah brushed his hand over the sigil turning it golden.

"Congratulations Arya, in less than a month you've reached the third rank. Let me give you something to practice while you meditate." His sister perked up at that. "Watch my hands."

"Are you just going to forget about the second wife?" Benjen said. He wanted to glare at his uncle.

"I'm a pilot now uncle or one in training." Then she looked back at him. "Rob, I'm not mad at you for offering my betrothal. It's your right. I'm mad you didn't tell me anything." Then she turned to Mycah. "As for you and you." She pointed at the white walker. "We will have words." Arya said it just like father would have. He wished Jon was here to see it.

Mycah took a leather-bound journal from his pack. "Lord Rob, I suggest you implement these changes to the north. It will improve the lives of everyone." Mycah said. Morgan and Benjen snorted at the wizard's words.

He opened the journal and found sketches and basic instructions. Within the pages of this book described techniques to craft items called toilet paper, indoor plumbing, hot water heaters, and a pressurized pump. From the most complicated parts to the simplest each was described. There was a knock at the door.

"Lord Stark Tyrion Lannister wants to see you sir."

Rob sighed. "We're done, I'm sure it'll get out that a white walker is roaming about anyway. Let him in."

"I heard the brilliant young mind who gave old town the idea for the printing press has returned. By the gods, we must have just missed each other." Tyrion strode forward on his wobbly legs.

"Lord Rob what is that you got there. Could it be another brilliant idea?" The smallest Lannister asked.

"My lord, I wouldn't think you'd be interested in indoor plumbing. Hot water at the turn of a knob with drains built to carry your waste away. Pipes to carry waste far away are especially boring." Mycah said.

"Fine, you hooked me are you happy now? How does one become an inventor and mage at the age of twelve?" Tyrion asked. Rob would like to know that too.

"I lived, I died, and now I live once more." Tyrion walked over. Rob sighed and handed him the journal.

"It seems you attempted to idiot proof this one. Each part is pain snakingly drawn. What is this note about urine to fertilize land?" Tyrion asked.

"Human urine isn't possessed by evil spirits." Mycah said.

"You're a wizard. Do you mean actual evil spirits or are you treating us like dullards?" Tyrion asked. Rob felt a bit affronted that his future good brother was treating them like idiots.

"You aren't dullards you were taught by men with limited knowledge. Those who taught me were a bit less limited." Tyrion grinned.

"Do you hear that Maester Luwin to him all of you learned men are lackwits." Tyrion said and took a drink of ale.

Rob sighed and decided to get things back on track. "Maester he didn't insult you or your order. He's trying to explain a complicated concept to lords without a background in what he considers basic knowledge." Rob said.

"I'll explain as best I can." Mycah said.

"The world is covered in tiny life forms too small to see. These lifeforms can be beneficial or destructive. When the wrong kind get inside of you it can make you sick. When its bad enough and spreads quickly enough you call it the plague. A healthy person's urine doesn't contain very many of these tiny creatures. If sealed for a week it should contain none." Mycah said.

"That doesn't make me feel uncomfortable at all." Tyrion muttered.

Fortunately, after a week Mycah hadn't taken Arya and his white walker second wife with him. Mother would have words to say about that, father too. Tyrion on the other hand took to the new project with passion. It took very little time when an intelligent man like Tyrion and someone as powerful as Mycah worked together.

Winter town's public bathroom was up and running. Most of the toilets were stone and the seats wooden with iron hinges. A simple push of a lever removed waste and carried it through a pipe to a treatment plant. Rob paid coin for men to work there. Then what Mycah coined class A shite was taken to the testing field. A small farm where the soil was barren. It didn't smell as foul as Rob thought it would.

Another four days after that wintertown's public bathhouse was opened. For some coin anyone could rent a room and bath themselves. It was making coin enough to start paying off the investment. The best part of this experience was the new jobs some of the small folk took. Plumbers they were called. They had already begun installing private plumbing in the homes of the wealthier northern merchants.

More people were making requests and paying coin to have plumbing installed. The north was changing and for the better.

**Author's Note: Ok guys this one had no prepared plot at all as most of you realized. I've built a good plot for my next story which will start with a long epilogue. Don't expect a new chapter until Friday at the earliest. Thank you for reading and drop a review if you want. **


End file.
